Bloodline: Night sun
by Gabrys
Summary: Supongo que estas esperando un florido discurso. Bueno, pues yo no hago ese tipo de cosas. Ahora escucha, porque odio repetirme. Muchos de ustedes parecen creer que "Ellos" han desaparecido. Bien, más vale que superen eso ahora mismo. ¿Sabes una cosa? Van a volver. Y no dejaremos que retomen sus caminos. Les estaremos esperando.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota Importante:  
**Quería informarles a quienes leyeron la historia "Luz y Oscuridad"... que lastimosamente ya no esta. Pudo haber sido un error del Internet, de la pagina de FF o mi laptop, en realidad nunca lo sabre no soy tan buena en las computadores, y no tengo una copia de la historia, no me atrevería a escribirla de nuevo, porque estoy segura que no saldrá igual y ya no sabría como volverla a escribir. Pero tengo un poco de esperanza que encontrare algo por ahí, en alguna memoria o algún documento guardado con otro nombre, no se, pero buscare y ya veremos.

Así que por el momento, no estará la historia.

* * *

….

**Hubo una guerra que duro siglos**….

_Lycans y Vampiros, dos especies que vivían en armonía y sobrevivían en el mundo de los humanos. Pero estas dos especies se les conocían como los aristócratas sedientos de sangre, caracterizados por ser brutales y marginales. Dos razas quienes se hacían llamar la "Ley", despreciando a los descendientes de sangre sucia, de sangre mestiza y sangre esclava. _

_No soportaban ver que sus especies nacieran fuera de su línea de sangre, de prostitutas, pobres y esclavos. Dos siglos enteros hicieron valer su ley. Ellos reinaban entre sus especies. _

_Crearían su propia ciudad, donde las sangres sucias pagarían por nacer. Los Lycans y Vampiros que eran despreciados, capturarlos matarlos o darles su posición, la correspondientes. Esclavos y juguetes. _

_Mientras los Aristócratas hacían su ley._

_Un grupo de Lycans y Vampiros hartos de esa discriminación, trazaban planes para abordarlos y poder, al fin, rescatar a sus familiares quienes fueron capturados. Se entrenaron, planearon y crearon más aquelarre, ellos harían que la vida de ambas especies volviera a la normalidad, como debía de ser. _

_Todo sucedió un día inesperado para ambas especies Aristócratas. _

_El otro grupo, se revelaron ante ellos, atacaron la ciudad, causando caos, derramando sangre, pidiendo venganza al saber cómo, a los que proclamaban "sangre sucia", sus familia fueron tratados, esclavizados a seguir sus órdenes, con collares con puntas de plata, por dentro, para los Lycans y pulseras de plata roja y collares para los vampiros. Esclavitud para los lycan y venta de cuerpos para los vampiros. _

_La imagen era desalentadora para cualquiera que se indignara ante esa acción. _

_Los Aristócratas al ver su desventaja y la ira en esa rebelión no tuvieron más opción que huir y salvarse. Principalmente mantenerse alejado de un grupo de líderes, 8 en total, que iban en busca de sus cabezas. _

_Dejando que sus más leales seguidores los enfrentaran y distraerlos para darles tiempo._

_Salieron de la ciudad, en un barco que los llevaría a un lugar más seguro. Y escuchaban, y observaban a lo lejos, como su gran ciudad Imperial era destruida y su linaje era destruido. La rabia los consumía, pero nada podían hacer. Quizás esa guerra la habían ganado, pero no la que vendría en un futuro. No dejarían que la "Sangre sucia" siguiera viviendo, no merecían respirar su mismo aire._

_Por ahora, lo que harían sería esconderse y buscar linajes de sangre que aborrecieran a otras especies. Y con los años regresarían, uno por uno hasta volver a ser el gran alto mando y volver a reinar como lo hicieron por esos siglos. _

_La ciudad Imperial había desaparecido, las especies capturadas fueron liberadas. Obteniendo sus propias vidas de nuevo, sus esperanzas y alegrías que les fueron quitadas al ser apresados..._

_Esa fue la guerra más Oscura de los siglos entre ambas especies. _

_Mas un día ... __Todo cambiaría. _

_Hasta que Ellos volvieran a regresar…. vivirían en paz por un tiempo._

**Hubo una guerra que duro siglos. Los siglos han pasado…. Y esas especies que años atrás fueron esclavizadas, ahora corren peligro. Los Aristócratas han regresado y con ellos su sed de venganza que no dejara vivo a ninguno.**

* * *

Tenía esta idea desde que fui operada y con todo lo sucedido en mi cuenta de FF, decidí escribirla.

"Underwood: La rebelión de los lycans" fue la principal motivación par escribir esta historia, con el curso de la historia se vera algunas similitudes.

Bien eso es todo. Nos leeremos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Una hilera de sangre resbala por su labio, su lengua limpio evitando ensuciarse.

Dejo el cuerpo caer inerte en el suelo. La cena estuvo exquisita, tenía un sazón que le encantaba conseguir, sangre y alcohol juntos, la mejor combinación a sus gustos. Por tal siempre buscaba en callejones, cantinas, bares, fiestas, porque ese liquido combinaba con su dieta.

No podía cazar libremente o podrían descubrir lo que hacía, debía mantenerse en alerta, había llegado a la ciudad en las sombras y así debía mantenerse. Pero eso no impedía cazar, alimentarse cuanto quiera, no era único en su especie habían mas por lo tanto no sospecharían.

Con la punta del pie meneaba el cuerpo, jugando y pensando ¿que hacer con él? No sabía si era su día de suerte o simple coincidencia. Un pequeño grupo de perros callejeros y hambrientos empezaron a acercarse por el olor del hombre muerto. El hambre gruñía y no era nadie para impedir que esas almas caninas sufrieran tanto.

Se acuclillo frente al muerto y con ambas manos abrió el vientre de este, las viseras saltaron, estaba seco de sangre pues no se derramo ni una gota... sonriendo le hablo a los caninos hambrientos.

-Es todo suyo, perros sarnosos- les sonrió mostrando sus colmillos y desapareciendo sin dejar alguna señal de vida. Los animales no tardaron en lanzarse a comer, alimentándose como si no hubiera mañana. Era un festín el cual tenían y quizás sería la última comida antes de encontrar otra como esa.

.

.

.

Era un día nublado, sol cubierto por nubes grises que pronosticaban lluvia todo el día pero que aún no caía. Un clima beneficioso para algunas personas, pocas, pero que les daba la ventaja de poder salir.

En una cafetería de la ciudad de Bakuten, dos hombres ubicados en una mesa alejada de todos leían las noticias de la ciudad. En una parte de estas encontraron sobre un cuerpo hallado en un callejón el día anterior en plena mañana, al parecer era un hombre de quizás 30 o 40 años, casi sin carne y con una mínima cantidad de sangre. Ambos hombres estuvieron interesados en esta noticia en especifico. Porque un cuerpo con una mínima cantidad de sangre era hecho por solo una especie que ellos conocían.

Pero ¿Porque de un momento a otro esa especie empezaba a hacer esas acciones?

-Con esta van 10 en un mes-

-Nunca hay rastros, ni olor. Todo limpió-

-¿Cual será el motivo de esos ataques?-

-No se.

Tomo un sorbo de su taza de café. Observando a las personas que entraban y salían del café. Humanos que seguían con su vida sin imaginar lo que habita afuera, la especies que se mezclaban entre ellos en todo el mundo. Si ellos supieran que ahora mismo habían dos hombres lobo, dos Lycans que con solo poner la mano en su cuello podrían destrozarlo. Sería así, si ellos fueran animales crueles pero no lo eran. Eran civilizados, además con todo eso que sacaban en las películas sobre ellos, lo cual eran tonterías en su mayoría, o gritaban o les pedirían un autógrafo.

En el aire floto el olor de otro de su especie, y el olor era conocido. En Bakuten él conocía a todos los lycan que vivían ahí y este era muy conocido. Estaba a unas mesas adelante de él, con alguien acompañándolo y como siempre comiendo como un animal. Y lo era.

-¿no tienes hambre?- pregunto con la boca llena de pastel.

-No tengo hambre y dudo que pueda comer viéndote a ti Tyson.

-Padeces bulimia-

-Pronto podría padecerlo si sigo comiendo contigo- observaba, viendo su amigo comer un pastel de chocolate o mas bien tragando, porque comer era una palabra inadecuada para su acción... -además tengo una dieta estricta.

-Entonces ¿no te comerás tu pedazo?- señalo su intacto pedazo de pastel de fresas y chocolate.

-Todo tuyo-

Desvió la mirada para tratar de mantener sus tripas en su lugar y no vomitarlas. Varias personas les lanzaban miradas de asco e inadecuadas. Había aceptado acompañarlo a tomar un café pero esto era demasiado para ella.

-¿Porque me has llamado?-le pregunto -¿porque reunirnos Tyson?

-¿Porque no? Eres mi amiga- la mirada que ella le dio era de incredulidad - además tu misma has dicho que me debes favores. Y pensé que cobraría uno, para que al menos si me visitabas y hablábamos no fuera solo por trabajo. Siempre estas de un lado a otro y no te vemos mucho.

-Eso es porque tengo cosas que hacer, lugares que ir. Nunca estoy en el mismo lugar tanto tiempo. Lo sabes-

-Si pero no hay nada de malo darle una visita de ves en cuando a tus amigos. ...-podía ver que Tyson ocultaba algo más. Porque ahora comía civilizadamente.

-¿Que más?

-Queríamos saber ¿cuando viniste?- no solo había duda, sino también curiosidad.

-¿Queríamos?- Tyson no era el único amigo que tenía en esa ciudad habían otros y sabía a quien se refería. -Hace tres días... ¿porque?

-Bueno ya sabes, nos preocupas. Y siempre avisas cuando llegas, aunque ahora no fue lo mismo. Ya sabes... hay peligro fuera... tragedias, etc.

¿Tragedias? y tan solo la palabra le hizo comprender.

-Escucha Tyson. Tengo una dieta estricta y odio a los perros. Pero no me hagas hacer una excepción contigo, no querrás morir desangrado, créelo.- se levanto bruscamente, demasiado enfadada con él.. -Y con esto he pagado todos los favores. Buen provecho.

Tyson suspiro con fastidió. Odiaba cuando lo enviaban a él como detective, siempre terminaba como él malo y no le agradaba. Y entre todas la mesas ubico a dos amigos que conocía de años atrás...

-Hey Kai, Tala. Soy Tyson- se acerco a ellos, ambos con un deje de fastidió pero lo soportaban. El chico era de su especie y ellos protegían a la línea de sangre, y aunque Tyson no fuera familia, era un viejo amigo de la familia y siempre parecía decir estupideces y cabrear a las personas. Así como a la mujer que hace unos segundos atrás estaba con él.

.

Vampiros... tenían fuerza mas allá de la comprensión; fuerza que desafiaba la lógica, velocidad que no puede ser capturada en pantalla, habilidades y mas. Pero en asuntos del corazón, asuntos del matrimonio ni siquiera los sorprendentes vampiros podían con eso.

Y Rei Kon lo sabía, tenía muchos años de vida, tantos que rivalizaban con un magnate de 70 años e incluso este podría parecerle una pequeñez.

Debería decir algo, defenderse, ignorarla. Pero su amor a su esposa Mariah era grande, ambos se comprendían, ella lo entendía y sabía cuando darle su tiempo y él sabía que cuando ella se molestaba era porque no había puesto de su parte. Además no podría vivir sin ella. Dormían juntos, sentía el olor de su cabello y como olía después de la ducha. O como sus ojos brillaban cuando sonreía, la amaba en verdad.

-¿Rei me estas escuchando?-

Le sonrió, la conocía tan bien y sabía que con una sonrisa podía calmar su furia.

-¿Sabes que te amo?- la rodeo por la cintura, hundiendo su rostro en su cabello rosa.

-Si.. pero me gusta que lo digas señor ignoro-a-mi-esposa.

Ambos rieron, el amor parecía nunca esfumarse. Parecía que vivirían eternamente pero estando juntos no habría ningún problema

-Bien... ahora ve y arregla lo que han causado tu y Tsyon. Te esta esperando en tu oficina. Ahora.-

-Esta bien. Lo haré-

Rei tenía una pequeña clínica, donde él atendía a los de humanos y lycans, a veces también llegaban los de su especie, porque ser vampiro no significaba que eran inmunes a las heridas. Esa era una causa principal de muerte lenta. Además también daba a algunos el alimento de cada dos semanas.

Al llegar a su oficina, tomo aire y abrió la puerta. Dentro se encontraba una mujer, de pie observando la pecera que tenía ahí. Era de estatura 1.75 0 1.79, de 21 años, cabello castaño largo, llevándolo trenzado y aun así estaba largo tanto así que llegaba a mitad de su trasero. Vestía jeans, una chaqueta azul y botines. La conocía tan bien que sabía tenía un carácter explosivo u debía tener cuidado.

-Hola Hilary, que agradable verte de nuevo.-

-Si Rei, es tan agradable verte que envías a Tyson para interrogarme.- se cruzo de brazos molesta, después de haber dejado en la cafetería a Tyson tomo rumbo a la clínica de Rei Kon, quien estaba casado con una de sus amigas. Ella los quería mucho, pero cuando se lanzaban contra ella los maldecía y lo dejaba de ver por un buen tiempo.

-No envíe a Tyson a interrogarte.- se defendió Rei, no lo había hecho, incluso le pidió a Tyson que si la miraba la persuadiera de que tuviera cuidado, hace un meses que la ciudad se estaba volviendo peligrosa y eso le daba mala espina.

-¿Enserio?- no le creía.. - entonces que quiso decir Tyson: "Y siempre avisas cuando llegas, aunque ahora no fue lo mismo. Ya sabes... hay peligro fuera... tragedias."

Claro, solo Tyson echaría todo de cabeza.

-A veces Tyson no se explica Hilary, y no te estamos acusando de nada.- El ataque que había sucedido había levantado sospechas en los humanos y les era difícil para ellos saber si un vampiro o un Lycan lo hizo.

-Pues mas les vale.

-Tranquila, nunca te acusaríamos Hilary. Lo sabes. Pero nos sorprendió que no nos hayas avisado de tu llegada, siempre lo haces. ¿Sucedió algo?- la conocía bien que solo si algo preocupante estaba pasando haría que ella no dijera que estaba en la ciudad. Al verla hacer muecas confirmaba sus sospechas.

-Siéntate Hilary y hablemos.

.

Los tres salieron de la cafetería. Llegarían junto con Tyson a la clínica de Rei Kon, su amigo vampiro de años.

Le divertía en algunos momentos de los humanos, tantas películas que hacían y ninguna era correcta. Vampiros y Lycans convivían y se toleraban, en algún momento discrepaban pero no se mataban entre ellos. Bueno.. aparte era esos dos siglos cuando hubo una guerra donde "Aquellos" hicieron daño y causaron tragedia. Cuando eso había sucedido él tenía solamente 21 años de nacido, él había vivido en los últimos años de reinado de "aquellos" y ver como su reinado cayó. Habían desaparecido, muchos rumores se crearon.. murieron, se fosilizaron, incluso que llegaron a encerrarse para vivir eternamente sin alimentarse. En realidad no le importaba que sucedió con ellos, porque ya no estaban.

Se dirigieron al auto en el cual se irían, a punto de subir y sucedió lo menos inesperado. Oyeron el viento silbar rumbo a ellos y el impacto de algo cercano. Una lluvia de impactos de balas los recibió. Sin poder hacer mucho entraron al auto, el cual era blindado, las balas no les harían daño pero parecía ser que estas no eran balas normales. Además que todas impactaban en un solo lugar.

-Tyson- el chico de piel morena respiraba agitado, con perlas de sudor en el rostro y su mano derecha presionando su brazo izquierdo.

-Estas no son balas normales chicos. Duelen como el infierno-

-Tala has un torniquete. Debemos ir con Rei-

Las puertas del auto se cerraron y arranco con toda la velocidad posiblemente quemando llanta pero no le importo. Por el espejo veía a Tyson palidecer. ¡Que demonios eran esa balas? y ¿Quien demonios les disparo? sin embargo la pregunta tan importante era ¿Porque a Tyson?

Hombre... era glotón, sin modales, cabreaba a todos fácilmente mas siempre se podía contar con él, consideraba a todos un amigo, no importándole cual era su pasado o lo que hacía.

Se paso varios rojos, rebaso a varios autos, cuando diviso la clínica de Rei, logro estacionarse limpiamente y sin quedar mal. Ambos bajaron a Tyson quien parecía estar mas débil pero aun quejándose de lo mucho que le dolía. En la entrada se encontraron a Mariah, la esposa de Rei, y al verlos se asusto y grito por ayuda.

Rei salió apresurado para saber lo que sucedía.

-Pónganlo en una camilla rápido- les pidió a sus ayudantes enfermeros al ver a su amigo herido. -¿Que le paso? - pidió saber.

-Dispararon al subir al auto. Todas iban en su dirección y una impacto en su brazo. Parecen que son de plata, pero se veían como balar normales.

Hilary quien iba detrás de Rei se preocupo por Tyson.

-Tyson- el nombrado le medio sonrió.

-Hey Hilary, creo que malinterpretaste mis palabras, solo quería decirte que había mucho peligro en las calles. Ya ves recibí un disparo y duele.

Los vio entrar en el quirofano que tenían, también entrar a Lee, el hermano de Mariah quien se había especializado en cirugía y operaciones de tal magnitud.

Hilary se quedo pensativa. Habían atacado a Tyson y no sabía porque. Ademas los dos hombres que estaban con él no parecían heridos.

-¿Porque Tyson?- pregunto Mariah a nadie en particular.

-No se- contesto el chico pelirrojo y de ojos azules, que calculaba era de 1.95 de estatura. El otro hombre era un poco mas bajo de quizás 1.80 o 1.83 de cabello de doble tono de color y sus ojos eran amatistas. Tenía una bufanda blanca alrededor de su cuello. Había algo vagamente familiar en él segundo hombre de cabello bicolor pero ahora le era difícil porque le preocupaba el estado de Tyson.

.

Ninguno de ellos supo cuanto tiempo paso. Fueron tan eternos que al ver salir a Rei los cuatro que esperaban información se levantaron esperando algo.

-Esta fuera de peligro. El torniquete evito que la plata se regara por toda su sangre... logramos sacar la bala y estabilizarlo. Ya paso el riesgo.-

Al terminar sus palabras Lee se les unió.

-Lo que me sorprende es que la bala era normal pero al entrar en su cuerpo soltó plata.- les mostró la bala.

-¿Como demonios lo hicieron?-

-Es una bala de calibre .30. No estaba diseñada para matarlo, solo dañarlo- Hilary tomo la bala examinandola con cinco pares de ojos viéndola a ella-su cuerpo fue cilíndrico y la punta esférica. Su relleno era de plomo pero también tiene plata, polvo de plata.

-¿Como demonios sabe eso? y ¿Quien es?- escucho al pelirrojo preguntar mientras seguía observando la bala, quizás el casquillo hubiera sido de ayuda para saber como era la envoltura, eso le serviría de mucho.

-Cierto, Tala, Kai ella es Hilary, es científica y sabe mucho de municiones de armas. ¿Cierto Hilary?

Se sintió un poco incomoda. Porque se sentía acusada. Ella había trabajado con esas municiones cuando estaba ayudando al hombre que ella creía la amaba. Pero solo la utilizaba.

-Desgraciadamente, si.- dijo suspirando.

-¿Hilary?- escucho que susurraban su nombre de los labios de Kai.

_"Su rostro me parece haberlo visto antes. Y su nombre, vagamente recuerdo eso."_

Ambos se miraron fijamente, como buscando saber quien era. Tala, Mariah, Rei y Lee, los observaban, ambos se estaban viendo extrañamente. _  
_

_Kai._

_Hilary._

Sus nombres resonaron en sus mentes. Impactándose al recordar. Hilary desvió la mirada con timidez y pena. Kai sacudió la cabeza, dando un paso hacía atrás y volviendo hacía Rei.

-Esta fuera de peligro-

Rei frunció el ceño, eso fue raro. -Si, lo esta. Ahora descansa.

-Bien. Vayámonos Tala-

Tala lo siguió pero sin dejar pasar la actitud de ambos. La mujer que decían era científica tenía los ojos color rubí, percibiendo así que era vampiro y en sus ojos una sombra los cubría y si miraba los de su amigo sabía que los de él también. En todos los años que llevaba conociendo a Kai era la primera vez que evitaba la mirada de alguien, que se ponía evasivo y que escapaba.

No preguntaría, pero esperaba saber ¿quien era ella y porque esa actitud?

-¿Hilary?- le llamo Mariah cuando los dos lycans se fueron.

-Yo... tomare la habitación de siempre e investigare un poco mas sobre esta bala, es extraña y quisiera averiguar como consiguieron plata en polvo.

Sin mas también se fue, conocía el camino y sabiendo que Tyson estaba bien, fuera de peligro se pondría a trabajar. Y trataría de no pensar en nada de nada.

-Eso fue raro- expreso Mariah.

-Cierto- confirmo Rei.

-Déjenlos- les dio Lee retirándose.

Lee estaba aliviado de haber podido salvar a Tyson, sus dedos trazaron una cicatriz en lo largo de su brazo derecho. Esas eran las marcas que le quedaron de esa Guerra, por culpa de los dichosos "Aquellos", ya nadie pronunciaba su nombre, sonrió en pensar que parecían personajes del libro de Harry Potter cuando trataban de evitar decir el nombre de Voldemort. Ellos trataban de evitar pronunciarlos para no pensar en la guerra y la vida que tuvieron. Mucho siguieron sus vidas pero siempre tendrían ese pasado doloroso.

Y ahora con lo sucedido a Tyson y pensar en ellos, le hacía preguntarse ¿si ellos no habían regresado? porque ¿quien atacaría a un lycan en pleno día? Y mas que nada uno como Tyson quien era un mestizo.

-Sería preocupante el regreso de "aquellos". Sería otra guerra.

Sin embargo no sabría a quien culpar, no debía suponer nada. El tiempo lo diría. Solo el tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

Estaciono el auto, al bajar lanzo las llaves al primero que salió a recibirlos. No dijo nada, paso de largo sin prestar atención a nadie.

-Wow... ¿donde fue la guerra?-

Tala también le echo una ojeada al auto, había quedado mal especialmente el lado de los pasajeros. Algunas balas quedaron incrustadas, en todo el camino pensaba ¿cual era el motivo para atacarlos? principalmente a Tyson. Había quedado mas que obvio para quien era dirigido aquellas municiones.

-¿De que están echas estas balas, para incrustarse en el techo?-

Tala observo los movimientos de su compañero. Era alto, igualándolo en su 1.90 de estatura y tenía el cabello platinado.

-No las toques Bryan, tienen plata.-

-Retrocedo.

Bryan puso su distancia del auto. La maldición de todo Lycan, la plata. Y solo la plata podría dañarles los autos blindados pero aun así el blindaje era especial.

-¿Que le pasa al principito?- pregunto mientras sacaba su celular y enviaba un mensaje.

-Trastorno emocionales-

Bryan sonrió. -Fue buena-

Un hombre mayor se les acerco, su cabello negro ya tornándose canoso caminando lento pero seguro.

-Bastian... encárgate de quitar las municiones y envíalo a reparación después.

-Claro señor Kuznetsov-

Ambos se dejaron al hombre mayor hacer su trabajo, Bastian tenía 60 años, trabajaba para ellos a la edad de 15, le dieron el trabajo al no solo ver lo necesitado que estaba sino también al enterarse que era huérfano, sin familia, sin hogar. Bastian sabía lo que ellos eran Lycans que nunca envejecerían y tenían mas edad que una antigüedad. Los cuatro hombres que vivían lo trataban como un amigo y a pesar del trato y lo diferentes que se veían físicamente, los trataría siempre como sus señores, quienes le dieron no solo hogar y comida, sino también protección. Y al ver el auto y la petición de Bryan supo al instante que esas municiones contenían plata, de lo contrarió ellos mismo se hubieran encargado de hacerlo.

.

_El maldito collar en su cuello era un estorbo, lo odiaba pero no podía quitárselo. Deseando por momento arrancarse la cabeza o arrancarse el collar, pero eso tenía un problema, quería seguir viviendo y el collar tenía puntas de plata, lo cual le mantenía débil sin mencionar la putrefacta comida que les daban. Esto era peor que ser encarcelado, ser un esclavo era un golpe no solo a su orgullo sino a su vida. Siempre obedeciendo ordenes, limpiando lo que ellos ensuciaban, trabajar hasta que su cuerpo se debilitara y comer porquería insana. _

_Mas las esperanzas no las perdía, afuera habría alguien que le pondría fin a esta esclavitud y tiranía de los Aristócratas. En algún momento, no sabía cuando, ni cuanto tiempo tomaría, se hartarían y destrozarían el lugar, él sería el primero en unirseles y decapitar a todos esos. _

_Termino de afilar la espada que su "dueño" exigió hiciera, en todo el día no había dejado de hacerlo pues eran mas de 50 espadas. Cuando al fin hubo terminado se tomo su descanso, saliendo y sentándose junto a la pared para sentir la brisa y refrescarse. Cerro los ojos, nadie lo molestaría a menos que fuera importante. Cuando sus ojos se estaban volviendo pesados escucho gritos y alarma entre los esclavos. Abrió un ojo y echo una mirada en la dirección de donde provenía el alboroto. _

_Podía ver a la guardia de los aristocratos rodear y reírse. Odiaba cuando esos hombres, si es que lo eran, se aprovechaban de ellos y hacían lo que quisieran, cuando quisiera.  
_

_Varios de los esclavos Lycans apretaban los puños mas no podían hacer nada. Quien interviniera le esperaba un castigo y un encierro en la mazmorra. Podía escuchar algunos murmuros..._

_-Es un esclavo de adentro._

_-Una vampiro..._

_La curiosidad era mas que su cansancio. Y deseaba saber que sucedía, si eran ciertos los rumores y ser un esclavo de adentro, los guardias estarían golpeándolo por dos motivos: Ya no servía para nada o Había desobedecido._

_Se acero con lentitud, pasando entre sus compañeros lycans hasta llegar cerca del bullicio. Tres guardias tenía sus espadas desenvainadas y apuntaban a su objetivo. Quien era una mujer, de complexiones pequeñas, un cabello corto castaño y la piel tan blanca como las nubes en la primavera. Se veía frágil, estaba arrodillada y ocultaba algo entre sus brazos y piernas. _

_-No lo repetiremos otra vez. Suelta a ese animal o serás castigada._

_Lanzando una mirada a lo que ocultaba esa mujer, vislumbro una tela rasgada roja, dos pequeños brazos y dos pequeñas piernas colgando en el aire, el corazón latiendo apresurado y sollozos ahogados. _

_-No importa. A fin de cuentas moriré ¿no?-_

_-Es la última vez que lo digo, suelta a ese asqueroso animal. Ahora-_

_Se percato de todos los que la miraban sin poder hacer anda. Estaba harta de esa vida, ser esclavo solamente porque esos se creían de un linaje de sangre importante. Sangre pura, sangre sin contaminar. Ellos eran una basura comparados con su sangre. Cuando la atraparon sabía en lo que se convertiría su vida, esclavitud toda una eternidad. Pero estaba harta, ahora se revelaba. Porque no quería ver como masacrarían a otro pequeño ser nacido entre esclavos. Este sería el número 5 en 30 días. No, ya no lo soportaba._

_-Nunca._

_Todos presenciaban, obligadamente, como los nacidos en la ciudad Imperial, que nacían entre esclavos, eran asesinados ante sus ojos. Y esa mujer estaba haciendo algo que muy, muy pocos hacían. Ese bebe era un Lycan y si algo aprendió de su familia, antes de ser capturado, era que llevara su sangre o no, un Lycan puede defender a otro Lycan._

_Al ver la señal que el guardia al mando dio a los otros, se lanzo sin pensarlo más. No necesitaba convertirse en un lobo para poder ganar una pelea, todo ese tiempo cargando cosas pesadas, trabajando hora tras hora, había dado sus frutos, él era fuerte y lo estaba demostrando. _

_La mayoría se quedo pasmada ante la acción de uno de los suyos. Golpeaba a los guardias y los estaba destrozando. Querían ayudar, pero eso solo significaría castigo y la mazmorra, sin embargo para algunos valdría la pena por salvar una pequeña vida. _

_La pelea los guardias la iban perdiendo, esclavos descargaban la ira de años en ellos, mientras mas guardias llegaban mas alboroto se hacía. Gateando a tropezones logro alejarse de la pelea y con el bebe de un año, logro salvarse pero solo por unos momentos, debía encontrar otra cosa, otra manera. junto a ella se arrodillaron 5 mujeres lycans, quienes le ofrecieron ayuda y sin dudarlo mucho se los cedió. Rogando para que lo escondieran._

_Mas guardias llegaron logrando controlar a los esclavos que se revelaron ante ellos, uno de los aristócratas salió para saber quienes eran los responsables de a tanto alboroto. Su cabello era blanco platinado, largo y tomado en una coleta, ojos azules, un Lycan de linaje de sangre. Su nombre era Garland. _

_-¿Que ha pasado?- con tono autoritario y miradas despreciativas a los inferiores._

_-Estos sucios esclavos, se han revelado señor- el hombre al mando dijo, teniendo del pelo a la mujer a la que había perseguido desde dentro... -Y esta... fue la causante. _

_Tiro a la mujer dejándola arrodillada. Garland la observo, la única ropa que la mujer cargaba era un vestido color crema de una tela horrible, parecía mas un costal al cual el habían hecho tres hoyos, para los brazos y la cabeza. También noto que ya no llevaba a ese sucio animal de sangre impura. Pero quizás no importara, si ese animal vivía solo se convertiría en otro esclavo mas._

_-Robert se pondrá molesto por esto.- murmuro Garland divertido -Llevenselos a las mazmorras y denles 50 latigazos a cada uno. _

_-¿Y ella?-_

_-La mazmorra y sin alimento 15 días.-_

_-Si, señor._

_._

_Las celdas eran pequeñas, separadas con las otras por solamente hierros y una sobre otra. Muy cerca de ellos había dos postes de madera en donde encadenaban a los hombres para los latigazos ordenados. _

_El sonido era desalentador. Para algunos valía la pena, para otros solo la resignación por la vida esclava. _

_-Gracias... por detenerlos._

_Ambos se encontraban en sus propias celdas a la par del otro. El lycan solamente gruño a su agradecimiento, recuperándose demasiado lento de los 50 latigazos recibidos, siendo el primero en recibirlos al dar el primer golpe._

_-No creía soportar ver otra muerte. Son unos malditos- ella también había recibido 5 latigazos, especiales para su especie. -espero que haya valido la pena._

_-Lo fue- sonrió al escucharlo hablar, aun tenía fuerzas. Varios otros gruñeron en afirmación a sus palabras._

_-Mi nombre es Hilary. Vampiro. Esclava de adentró- _

_Muchos sabían que los esclavos que residían en ese castillo de los aristócratas eran vampiros. Esclavos personales de ellos. _

_-Kai. Lycan. Esclavo de afuera- _

_Muchos otros se presentaron, sintió un alivió al saber que a pesar de ser esclavos, ellos podían convivir sin matarse. _

_Ambos cerraron los ojos y trataron de descansar, venían días de encierro y pasar hambre. Esperando sobrevivir para el día siguiente._

Se quedo parado en medio de la habitación. Recordaba ese día, recordaba vagamente ese rostro al principió, ese rostro demacrado, pálido, cuerpo delgado, ojeras y el cabello corto sin brillo. El pasar del tiempo le había cambiado. Su piel aun era pálido mas no exageradamente, las ojeras y no se notaban y el cabello corto paso a largo y brilloso. Había crecido, la última vez tenía 15 años, ahora quizás alguien de 21 o 22.

Sacudió la cabeza. Le había sorprendido verla, impactado en cierto grado. Y no fue el único, cuando la vio apartar la mirada él tuvo que retroceder. A diferencia de sus amigos, que vivían en la misma casa, él tenía secretos tan guardados que nadie los conocía, nadie hasta ahora. Tala también había sufrido en esa época de "ley", pero él había estado en otra área de esclavitud. Sabía lo que eran los castigos y el encierro, pero no vivió la vida en esa Ciudad Imperial. Ni Bryan, ni Spencer, la vivieron y muchas décadas encerró esa parte.

Pero parecía que el pasado quería volver. El ataque a Tyson no era por algún resentimiento o hacerle pagar algo.

No.

Lo que querían era acabar con él, pero como Hilary había dicho, esa balas no estaban diseñadas para matarlo. O esas personas no sabían como hacerlas mortales o era una advertencia.

_*Every night  
You wrote another line  
With a bloody, borken, bottle  
And every day  
You wish it away  
Why don't you pull the pin  
On that grenade  
You cuddle _

Su teléfono timbro de un movimiento de mano abrió la llamada.

-Hiwatari..

Por un momento solo escucho aire y algún ruido de ramas de árboles.

-_Algo me ataco... nada normal, debo añadir_-

-¿Que cosa, Spencer?- algo le decía que las cosas empezarían a complicarse.

-_No tengo idea. La camioneta se descarrilo y encontré una escena peor._- Spencer hizo una pausa, como si estuviera buscando una palabra -_Alguien o algunos atacaron a lycan, animales, 10 o 15, muertos. No fueron atacados o drenados, fue interno un liquido entre verdoso y café sale de sus hocicos. y lo que me ataco es subnormal. Te he enviado unas fotografías... ¿Que demonios hago?-_

Encendiendo el altavoz, reviso su celular encontrando las fotografías que Spencer le envió. La manada de los animales lobos le daba asco, ese liquido de por si era extraño, pero lo mas importante y extraño era la imagen de la cosa subnormal que había atacado a Spencer. Todo eso no tenía sentido, pero desde cuando la sociedad e los vampiros y lycan tenía sentido.

-_¿Que hago?-_

¿Que podían hacer? Podían mandar a investigar ese estúpido liquido, existían algunos Lycans que trabajaban en laboratorios mas eso implicaba alarmar a mas de uno, no quería que esto se volviera una amenaza... _"Es científica y sabe mucho de municiones y armas". _Bien, si lo que Rei dijo era cierto, ella podría ayudarlos sin armar tanto alboroto.

-Trae él cuerpo y esa pegajosa cosa-

-_Bien- l_a voz de Spencer parecía no gustarle eso pero no diría nada en desacuerdo... -_llego en una hora._

¿Que estaba pasando?

¿Podría ser que los Aristócratas estarían volviendo? Marco el número de Rei para poder hablar con Hilary. Suspiro porque era la única que le recordaba el pasado, mas sabía que no diría nada. Era cosas que ninguno de los dos hablaría.

-Rei, necesito que traigas a Hilary al bar. Para examinar algo importante. Te espero-

Después de cortar, salió de la habitación para encontrarse con Tala y Bryan y darle las noticias que Spencer le dio. Lo último que faltaba era que a aquellos que llamaban "sangre sucia" empezaran a morir.

Ante el pensamiento paro de caminar. Entonces todo tendría lógica, el ataque a Tyson quien era un Lycan mestizo, a la manada de lycan animales a quienes les creían una monstruosidad. Y esa abominación... aún debían saber que era.

.

_10 pm_

Rei la esperaba afuera, la noche estaba silenciosa, pocas personas caminaban por la noche solos. Sabía que la mayoría estaba en algún club bailando o un bar en una reunión con amigos. En sus casas preparándose par dormir. Metidos en sus cosas. Él esperaba a Hilary para llevarla al bar de los lycans, según las palabras de Kai había algo muy importante para ver y Hilary sería de ayuda.

_Toco la puerta esperando escuchar su voz para darle entrada. _

_-Adelante- la voz parecía apagada, como si la hubiera despertado._

_-¿Hilary?- pregunto al no verla parada o con la luz encendida. Podía ver por la oscuridad pero no había rastros de ella._

_-¿Que sucede Rei?- Hilary estaba recostada en el sofá de la habitación, disfrutando de la oscuridad y tratando de dormir._

_-Quiero que me acompañes en la noche al bar de los lycans._

_-¿Al bar de los Lycans? ¿Porque?_

_-Parece que necesitan de tu ayuda y tu ciencia. Eres la mejor._

_Hilary sabía que la estaba adulando, pero nunca se negaría a un favor de sus amigos._

_-Claro Rei. ¿A que hora?_

_-Iremos a las 10 pm. Gracias Hil- Rei sabía que siempre podría contar con ella._

_-No hay problema Rei._

Hilary salió de la habitación, colocándose su chaqueta, recorriendo el pasillo y salir donde Rei la esperaba. No tenía la mas mínima idea de que querían de ella, sin embargo no se negaría.

-Estoy lista Rei-

Rei sonrió, ambos subieron al auto marchándose al bar de los lycans. Ninguno hablo en todo el camino mas ambos tenían los mismos pensamientos ¿que querían los lycans? Parecía haber una urgencia en que llegarán...

Al llegar le dio una mirada al lugar, era grande y el nombre del bar estaba arriba de la puerta de entrada, el lugar parecía estar vació porque no había autos o motos o algún ruido de música o de personas.

-¿Estas seguro que es aquí?- pregunto dudosa.

-Tranquila Tala me informo que hoy estaría cerrado. Entra tu mientras parqueo el auto.

-Bien-

Se paro delante de las puertas. Haciendo una mueca de ironía ante el nombre. Era el Bar Infernó... y ella creía muy alocadamente que iba al mismo Infierno.

La puerta estaba abierta, entró el lugar no estaba tan iluminado, solo algunas mesas y el bar. Y verifico que en una de las mesas cerca del bar estaban tres hombres, uno de cabellera platinada, otro de cabellera verde y nariz grande, él otro de cabellera rubia blanquecino. El de cabellera platinada hablaba por teléfono...

-... esta bien, te avisare cuando los dos lleguen.-

Sorteando su suerte, imagino que ellos eran parte de los Lycans que vio en la tarde, se acerco a ellos. Podía sentir sus aromas, aunque el de cabellera platinada tenía un olor confundido, entre sexo y licor. Cuando los tres hombre la vieron le prestaron toda atención.

-El bar esta cerrado- informo el de cabellera verde y quien era mas pequeño.

-Me he dado cuenta.

-Espera- el platinado parecía pensar en algo...- creo saber quien eres.- dijo sonriendo lascivamente.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto no solo ella, sino también los otros dos.

-Hoy vendría la nueva bar tender. Y no esta nada mal.- parpadeo varias veces confundida.- Es una lastima cariño que hoy no este abierto, porque puedo asegurar que llenarías el bar muy bien.

-¿Que?-

-No habías dicho que era rubia, con senos grandes y parecía un prostituta- pregunto el de pelo verde.

-Nah, solo era un decir, Ian. No la vi, me la recomendaron.-

-Dudo que sea la mujer de quien hablas- hablo el rubio.

-Claro que lo es, solo mírala Spencer-

Vestía jeans ajustados, una blusa de corsé negro, botas altas con tacón y una chaqueta de cuero negro. Los labios pintados, los ojos delineados y su cabello trenzados de lado cayendo por delante a su derecha. Por un instante Hilary espero que fuera una broma, pero el cabello platinado y verde no bromeaban. ¿Acaso tenía cara de prostituta? Eso le molesto.

-Dinos ¿cuanta experiencia tienes?

Respiro varias veces, sentía explotar y arremeter con sus gargantas y destriparlos el cerebro.

-Primero: no soy ninguna prostituta o : Deja de sonreír como estúpido y Tercero: puedes decirle a tus amigos que me niego a trabajar con estúpidos morbosos.

Grito fuerte para que les quedar claro.

-Te lo dije Bryan. NO era la trabajadora-

Bryan sonrió, porque no le importaban las amenazas. ¿pero quien era ella? Se levanto hasta estar frente a ella.

-Bien preciosa, ¿para quien trabajas?-

Sin pensarlo mas, lo ataco con dos dedos directo a su brazo derecho, para cualquiera era solo un empujón pero para ella que sabía muchas cosas no solo de ciencia sino del cuerpo humano, fue un golpe vital. Bryan sintió un hormigueo pasarle por el brazo, y de pronto no lo sintió.

-¿Que demonios? Maldita bruja.

-Insúltame otra vez y lo próximo que dejare inmovilizado por seis meses sera a tu pequeño amigo en tus pantalones.

Bryan retrocedió, intimidado por esa expresión de su amiguito por seis meses. Mas procesando las palabras de ella... _Tercero: puedes decirle a tus amigos que me niego a trabajar. _Kai había dicho algo: _Rei va a llegar con alguien que nos va a ayudar._

-Espera.. tu eres la vieja científica- solo su mirada respondía la pregunta. -La que va a ayudar.

-En tus sueños perro, no voy a ayudar a nadie- tan furiosa se dio la vuelta decidida a retirarse. Entrando estaba Rei que tuvo un mal presentimiento al verla salir.

-¿Que pasa Hilary? ¿Ya todo arreglado?-

-Oye ¿podrías volver a movilizar mi brazo?- escucho a Bryan preguntar.

-Nunca voy a ayudar a unos idiotas como esos.- grito alto- me largo Rei y ni siquiera se te ocurra pedir un favor. Te digo lo mismo que a Tyson, ya no les debo nada.

Salió del bar dejando a un Rei sin comprender. Uniéndose a ellos fueron Tala y Kai, quienes habían escuchado los gritos.

-¿Que sucedió?- pregunto Tala imaginándoselo ya.

-¿Que pasará con mi brazo? pregunto Bryan.

-Volverá a su normalidad dentro de 3 horas.- indico Rei.

-¿Donde está?- pregunto Kai a todos.

Rei suspiro pesadamente. Hilary no volvería, eso era seguro.

-Bryan la espanto- contesto Ian... -no volverá.

Kai suspiro exasperado, ella era una ayuda para lo que estaban esperando saber que era...Miro a Rei, quien se encogió de hombros.

-No volverá. ¿Que era lo importante?-

Kai le hizo seña para que lo siguiera.

.

Hilary seguía caminando, estaba mas que furiosa. No le gustaba que la compararan con esa clase de mujer. Sintió el aire denso y algo que la observaba. Mirando a todos los lados, camino precavidamente. Esperando saber quien la atacaría. Cuando escucho un grito desgarrador, algo del cielo le cayó aventandola unos metros hacía atrás. Al levantarse y mirar a su atacante se sorprendió, jadeo cuando lo vio volverse a ella para atacar.

-¿Que demonios?- algo sorprendida, logro esquivarlo.

El atacante no parecía parar y le mostraba colmillos grandes y saliva que salía por la boca. El rugido le previno, no iba a dejar que la mataran y tampoco lastimaran. Se posiciono para el ataque, pelearía con esa cosa y esperaba que al final de sobrevivir, supiera que era.

-Ven maldito, te estoy esperando... -El aire estaba llego de olor a sangre, lo que provoco que su atacante gruñera con ansias y ella parpadeara por el olor.

Esto se volvía cada vez mas extraño.


	4. Chapter 4

Observo sin mostrar alguna reacción de shock o exclamación. Su semblante estaba medio fruncido, el silencio entre ellos se prolongo por varios minutos. Hasta al fin hablar.

-¿Como conseguiste eso?-

-Eso ataco a Spencer.

-Ni siquiera sabíamos que algo como "eso" existía.

-Tampoco yo, Tala.- Rei rodeo por sexta vez la mesa de metal donde "eso" yacía.

Volvió a observar detalladamente. Era un cuerpo alto, con pantalones desgastados y rasgados, la parte de arriba estaba delgado con los huesos marcados las venas verdes, la cabeza estaba llena de rasguños apenas tenía cabello y el rostro estaba deteriorado, ojos hundidos, labios resecos y azules. Los dedos de las manos eran delgados y las uñas largas, negras y puntiagudas, pero lo que mas le desconcertaba eran esas alas que le salían por la espalda donde la espina era muy visible, las alas estaban arqueadas y partes quemadas. En si, era una especie subnormal de vampiros, los colmillos eran mas largos y los dientes estaban podridos.

-¿Que Demonios son?- pregunto a nadie Rei.

-¿Esa es la pregunta del millón?- dijo Bryan haciendo muecas tratando que su brazo se volviera a movilizar.

.

-¿Que demonios eres?- grito agitada, le era difícil poder darle un buen golpe a esa cosa extraña. La realidad es que no sabía que era, era alto, cuerpo delgado que los huesos se les marcaba, las venas sobresalían con un color verde, no tenía cabello y el rostro estaba demacrado, ojos hundidos y los labios tan secos que podía jurar se caerían a pedazos, los dedos eran delgados largos y con uñas negras con punta, y quizás tenía algo en la espalda pero se las arrancaron o el mismo se las arranco. Sabía que fue uno de su especie mas había desarrollado cosas que no sabía podían hacerse. Era mas un monstruo.

Él se le lanzo con una velocidad que le ganaba a la de ella, logrando esquivarlo por poco. Tomo el hueso que sobresalía de su espalda jalándolo hacía atrás y darle un golpe. Pero este parecía no haberle afectado al tomarle de la pierna y lanzarla a la pared.

Estaba perdiendo ante algo de lo cual no sabía su origen o descendencia, era mas fuerte y mas rápido que ella. Gimiendo por el golpe, se levanto volviendo a hacer atrapada por él y alzada en el aire, siempre había estado a la altura de los hombres, con su 1.75 de estatura, pero ahora se sentía pequeñita al tener los pies al aire.

-Suéltame- exigió. Alzando su pierna y pateándolo en la cabeza. Logrando que la soltara y moviendolo un poco lejos de ella.

El subnormal vampiro le mostró los colmillo largos, meneándose de un lado a otro mientras se acercaba alzando la nariz olisqueando en el aire. Soltó un chillido doloroso y que pudo haberla dejado sorda. Moviéndose y sin estar preparada la volvió a atrapar. Su mano rodeando su delgado cuello, su agarre era fuerte que podía sentir sus huesos crujir, volvió a usar sus piernas para atacar, defenderse, dando golpes y él seguía igual sin importarle el dolor.

Golpeaba y golpeaba, mas no lograba deshacer su agarre. Era lo contrario, lo enfurecía y alzándola lo mas alto la azoto en el pavimento. No pudo evitar gritar, el dolor le atravesó de punta a punta. Podría morir de dolor y eso extrañamente le recordó a Tyson.

_-¿Porque niegas que no puedes ser herida?- Tyson seguía fastidiándola desde que salieron del cine y ver una película de vampiros, irónicamente siendo ella un vampiro.. _

_-Puedo ser herida Tyson. Pueden lastimarme e incluso causarme heridas mortales. Que sea un vampiro no implica que no sienta el dolor, los humanos no saben nada de mi especie. En pocas cosas tienen razón. Y de todas las películas solo una es casi exacta-_

_-¿Como cual?_

_-Blade- _

_-Oh... cierto. Entonces si te doy un fuerte golpe en las costillas ¿te dolerá y te la fracturare?-_

_-Si, fracturarla según la fuerza del golpe y dolerá como el infierno. Pero si me atacas, te castro._

Ahora mismo sentía tanto dolor que la voz se le escapaba. De algún lado estaba sangrando y los vampiros tenían sus trucos pero ahora dudaba mucho que funcionaran tan bien.

El aire se lleno del olor de su sangre y el subnormal vampiro lo sentía, tomaba el aire para sentirlo pero ver su sangre lo trastorno, los ojos se le volvieron totalmente negros y la boca le salivaba. Se lanzo a ella y con dificultad podía evitarlo.

Lanzando sus piernas al aire para hacerlo retroceder dio en un punto frágil... él se doblo gimiendo y gruñendo.

-Vaya... vampiro, lycan o humano, todos tienen esa debilidad- comprobando que cualquier espécimen macho gemiría de dolor al tener un golpe bajo...-No te acerques de nuevo o te pateare mas duro-

Aunque dudaba que eso comprendiera sus palabras y sus amenazas, debía moverse y armarse. Pero al ser azotada al suelo la dejo adolorida y sin probabilidades de hacer algo.

Se olvido del dolor en la entre pierna porque el olor a sangre en el aire era mas tentativo. Le gruño y se lanzo a ella sin importar los ataques. Su boca dirigiéndose al lugar donde estaba la herida, con ambas manos le apartaba el rostro y evitaba ser comida de esa espécimen rara. Aunque ella era débil junto a él y no quería ser comida de nada, si había sobrevivido a muchas cosas, debía sobrevivir a esta. La supervivencia del mas fuerte y ella no encajaba en esta categoría ahora.

-Déjame...- peleaba con uñas y rodillazos.

Cuando lo sintió mas fuerte y sus manos ceder sin proponerselo, se vio desangrándose y alimentando a esa cosa. Lo último que vio fue al vampiro tensarse por uno segundo y al siguiente la cabeza caerle en su pecho. Se quedo quieta esperando a que explotara o mutara a otra cosa, mas nada sucedió. El cuerpo decapitado fue retirado de encima y un rostro brindándole salvación.

-Nunca había estado tan feliz de verte Lee-

Lee sostenía una espada de doble filo manchado de sangre, su camisa salpicada y suspirando aliviado.

-Las calles están demasiado silenciosas y algo me decía que algo pasaría. Y la pregunta del millón ¿Que es eso?-

-Si solo supiera te contestaría- gimiendo logro sentarse comprobando que la sangre venía de su costado izquierdo -Fui demasiado maltratada, debí haberme quedado en casa-

Lee le sonrió. Inspeccionándola, su cabello estaba alborotado, su pantalón manchado y su blusa con pequeños desgarros, su chaqueta se encontraba en el suelo hecha hilos. Había tenido una buena pelea y él no se divertía en años.

-Me perdí la diversión...-

-Oh si, la próxima te llamare y te dejare toda la acción... Esto duele- dijo siseando.

-¿Donde esta Rei?- ambos habían salido juntos y ahora estando ella sola se preocupaba por su cuñado.

-En el infernó con estúpidos lycans-

-Veo que has conocido a Bryan...- escuchándola bufar, saco su celular y llamarle a Rei, para ayudarle con Hilary y el cadáver de esa cosa.

.

No hallaban indicios o alguna pista que les dijera como se creo esa especie. Todo el cuerpo tenía cicatrices, superficiales, mortales, infligidos por si mismo pero nada más. Muchas mordidas y ninguna decía nada.

Pensaban que habían mutado de los vampiros pero ¿como? A sus menes solo vino un nombre... Aristócratas. Serían los únicos que harían algo así. Una abominación para empezar una guerra mas ¿Donde estaban? ¿Donde se escondían? ¿Porque no aparecían?

Tantas preguntas sin respuestas les molestaba.

El teléfono de Rei vibro en su bolsillo, cuando vio el número de Lee en la pantalla le causo curiosidad de ¿porque su cuñado le llamaría? Le llamaba solo para decirle de algún paciente que llegaba, una cirugía o Mariah.

Al abrir la llamada fue recibido por un grito de dolor y varias maldiciones.

_-Por un demonio Lee, se supone que debes ayudarme y no lastimarme...- _esa voz era reconocible, era Hilary.

-_Solo fue un toque- _escucho a Lee decir con tranquilidad.

-_Si claro y yo me siento como en el cielo, sentada en nubes blancas y suaves como el algodón._

-_No viene al caso tu sarcasmo._

_-Pues no vienen al caso tus toques "suaves"-_

-_Simplemente comprobaba que tus costillas si estaban fracturada_

_-¿No me digas? ¿cuando te diste cuenta? ¿cuando tocaste? Porque yo lo comprobé cuando me azotaron en el pavimento-_

_-De acuerdo- _hablo Lee con un suspiro de resignación -_ estas muy lastimada, algunas que otras fracturas y tienes un carácter explosivo._

No hubo necesidad de activar el altavoz, todos habían escuchado los gritos de Hilary y la calmada voz de Lee al hablarle. Lo que no comprendían era su conversación-

-¿Lee?-

-_Debo preguntar ¿Porque Hilary estaba sola y no contigo en el Infernó?_

-_Yo puedo contestar eso Lee ¿sabes?_

Lee ignoro a Hilary, esperando una respuesta de su cuñado.

-Cuestiones con Bryan... ¿Que sucedió? ¿Porque Hilary fue azotada en el pavimento?

-_Sorprendentemente, ¿me pregunto lo mismo?. Como también preguntarme ¿que decapite? y ¿Como es que no escucharon sus gritos? Creo que toda la ciudad la han escuchado._

_-Hey eso fue malo. Y estoy enfrente de ti, no hables como si no lo estuviera._

_-_¿Donde están?

-_A una cuadra del bar... y trae un par de manos más, esta aberración podría pesar mas de lo normal-  
_

Lee corto la llamada.

-Hablo por todos, cuando digo que no vimos eso venir. ¿Cuantos mas hay?- hablo Bryan después de que la llamada se corto.

-Lo averiguaremos ahora- dijo Tala.

Fueron a encontrar a ambos vampiros. Spencer e Ian se quedaron por precaución y vigilar el cuerpo tendido en la camilla de metal.

Los tres Lycan y el vampiro corrieron para encontrar una escena confusa.

Lee estaba lleno de sangre en su ropa y salpicada en su rostro, Hilary tendida en el suelo respirando con agitación y lo confuso fue, los dos cuerpos de más que se hallaban con ellos. Presuntamente les habían dicho un cuerpo decapitado, mas a este le acompañaba dos cuerpos de lycans desnudos decapitados también.

Ambos voltearon a los nuevos intrusos preparándose para el ataque, relajándose cuando los reconocieron.

-Juro que odio las sorpresas- exclamo Hilary gimiendo.

-¿Que demonios paso?- pregunto Bryan por los cuatro.

-Dijeron que era un solo cuerpo.

-Bueno, parece que los Lycans también se quisieron unir.

Rei se arrodillo junto a Hilary observando la herida que aun no había empezado a sanar pero ya no sangraba...

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto preocupado. Habían sido unos minutos en los cuales él había creído que estaría bien, pero solo eso había bastado para que la lastimarán, la apreciaba como una amiga, una hermana y su esposa la adoraba. Cuando Mariah se enterara, él estaría ne problemas por no haberla cuidado.

-Dime que era una pregunta retorica. Porque por si no te has dado cuenta, una especie subnormal me ataco, me dio una paliza y me quería como su cena. Estoy herida y para ajustar dos estúpidos perros sarnosos se unieron a la fiesta y no pude hacer mucho. Era un alivió que Lee estuviera aquí y con deseos de jugar.

-Yo también hubiera querido jugar- le dijo Bryan sonriendo.

-Tu vete al demonio, que aun tengo mi amenaza danzando por ti.- Bryan retrocedió, sosteniendo su brazo que aún no recuperaba movilidad.

Tala y Kai revisaron los cuerpos, ambos lycans tenían un escudo tatuado en la parte baja de la espada. Esa era una respuesta que no les gustaba en absoluto.

-Eran parte de los Aristócratas- dijo a nadie Tala.

-El mismo tatuaje se encuentra en el pecho del lado derecho, en esa cosa- señalo Lee. Ese también era el escudo de los aristócratas, mas en especifico los que trabajaban para ellos. Tatuarse en el pecho sobre el corazón el escudo significaba que su lealtad era total y entera.

-Regresaron ¿cierto?- susurro Bryan sin poder creerlo aún.

-Yo solo me quiero ir de aquí. Demasiado dolor-

Kai volteo a verla. Su pelo a penas se sostenía, la trenza que tenía antes estaba desatada y una liga sostenía la parte media, sus ropas estaban rasgadas levemente, la chaqueta destrozada y lo que mas notaba era la herida en su costado izquierdo, observando detalladamente como estaba aun no se había cerrado y solamente había dejado de sangrar. Podía sentir el olor en el aire. Ella era un vampiro y los vampiros eran fuertes, y si algo como esa aberración le dio pelea determinaba que eran fuertes.

-¿Hace cuanto que no te alimentas?-

-¿Que te importa?-

Ambos se miraron a los ojos retirándose rápido, aun les era difícil sostenerse la mirada. Tiempo atrás no había sido así mas las cosas después de conocerse la primera vez cambiaron. Y ambos sabían el porque.

Y tenía razón, ella no debía importarle, pero sabía que cuando un vampiro estaba herido y no sanaba con rapidez se debía a no haberse alimentado en días. No la quería a ella cazando por ahí a humanos. Sin embargo también sabía como era ella, solo ese pequeño lapso de tiempo en el que se conocieron, la comprendió y vivió su vida. No debía preocuparse, no por ella.

-Tala, lleva el cuerpo decapitado al bar, Bryan ayuda a Rei a llevarla.

-Yo me llevare a un Lycan- se ofreció Lee.

Él también se llevaría uno. Hilary fue puesta de pie con ayuda de Rei alejando a Bryan de ella. Suspiro cansadamente, Bryan siempre sacaba de quicio a alguna mujer una vez al día. Y este fue el turno de la castaña. Cuando estuvieron listos, Hilary los detuvo.

-Esperen, esperen, esperen- tomo aire varias veces, le costaba hablar sin dolor.

-¿Que?- pregunto Tala no muy amablemente.

Le lanzo una mirada mordaz al pelirrojo quien la ignoro... -Había alguien cuando esa cosa se lanzo a mi, una mujer Lycan, el pelo morado o lila, no lo vi bien, de estatura baja y una voz chillona e irritante. Aun esta ahí, lo se, porque me dijo; _"Volveré con mas compañía, juguete"._

_-_Ella envió los Lycans- dijo Tala.

-En cierto modo, pero ¿y si aún esta ahí?

Se miraron entre si. Kai le lanzo el cuerpo a Lee.

-Regresen al bar, inspeccionare el área.

Tala no puso objeción, Kai sabía defenderse muy bien y al haber tenido esa experiencia de esclavitud le daba mas fuerza de supervivencia, Lee le siguió, Bryan no podía decir mucho al tener un brazo imposibilitado, Rei espero a que Hilary caminara pero ella miraba el suelo frunciendo el ceño. Tala seguía pensado que esa mujer conocía de algún lugar a Kai o ambos se conocieron el alguna circunstancia, la creía muy joven como para haber sido parte de la esclavitud de los Aristócratas como ellos y aunque todos ellos sirvieron como esclavos, el bicolor nunca hablaba de su pasado, no es que a alguien le gustara hacerlo.

-Vamos Hilary- ella asintió aun con su ceño, dio dos pasos y se detuvo, sobre su hombro lo diviso ligeramente.

-Ten cuidado- murmuro y volvió su andar.

Kai solo bufó, aun seguía siendo extraña a su manera.

.

Le llevo 4 horas buscar en toda la ciudad, minutos después de haberse separado del grupo, Spencer e Ian se habían unido a él, ambos tenían experiencia en rastrear a ambas especies, Spencer y Bryan eran los mejores, pero con el peliplateado con su brazo sin uso solo les quedaba el rubio, Ian también sabía hacerlo pero no tan bien como los otros dos.

Se habían separado para abarcar mas, sin embargo ninguno de los tres consiguió nada, esa mujer que Hilary hablo ya no estaba mas si quedaba un olor que capto cuando la encontraron con Lee.

Su reloj marcaba las 3:30 de la madrugada. Y no encontraron nada. Por eso mismo iban de regreso, solo Spencer e Ian habían usado su forma de lobo, él prefirió hacerlo humanamente.

Camino al bar iba alerta, observando a cada cosa que se moviera, no queriendo que lo agarraran de sorpresa. Le faltaba una cuadra para llegar cuando sintió un olor tan conocido que le causo nauseas, ese olor sería inolvidable, flotaba levemente en el aire, no sabía en que dirección venía. Pero se acercaba a él, no tenía dudas.

Se detuvo en plena calle, esperando ver y captar por donde venía. Hasta que una mano se poso en su hombro, el simple toque le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par.

-Hola mi principito azul-

Se tenso con el sobrenombre y de un movimiento tomo la mano de su hombro trayendo al atacante y remeterle el brazo en la espalda, su otra mano saco un puñal escondido en su pantalón y directo a su cuello.

Escucho como gemía de placer.

-Siempre me encanto lo brusco de nuestros encuentros.

-Cierra la estúpida boca, Aoi- Tenso mas la hoja en su cuello. Demostrándole que no bromeaba, era franco.

Una pequeña risita escapo de sus labios.

-Oh vamos, parece que tu carácter no se aplaco con el tiempo, y yo nunca pude domarte.

-No soy tu peón ni tu animal para domarme.-

Ella logro zafarse de su agarre. Unos leves rayos de la luna y la luz de un poste le alumbraron. Era una mujer hermosa, competía con la altura de Tala con su 1.93, su cabello era chocolate rojizo llegando a sus hombros liso, sus ojos café. Portaba un vestido negro de tirantes corto, y zapatos con tacón alto, esbeltas piernas y una boca besable. Mas a Kai solo le causaba repugnación.

Aoi al contrario de él, admiraba su cuerpo, no importaba si era unos centímetros mas bajo, que claro si ella se quitaba los tacones estarían igual. Le gustaba su forma de vestir, pantalones azules estilo militar, camisa negra, una chaqueta negra, guantes con hoyos en los dedos y una bufanda blanca en el cuello.

-Siempre me ha fascinado tu bufanda blanca. ¿Porque sigues escondiéndote, principito?

Kai no contesto, odiaba cuando le llamaba "principito". Estaba listo para lanzarse encima de ella, para convertirse en lo que era un Lycan con sed de matarla.

-Bien, nunca has sido divertido. Pero ya me voy- cuando le vio moverse a ella lo detuvo- cuidado cariño. Estas en desventaja y tu no eres mi principal objetivo, recuerdalo.

-No te temo, Aoi. O prefieres... Viuda Negra- jugo como ella con él. Sabía cuanto odiaba ese sobrenombre.

-Cuidado Kai. Que seas el último de tu linaje no significa que no vaya detrás de ti. Pero si te unes a nosotros, las cosas podrían cambiar.-

-Nunca.

-No entiendo porque niegas tu linaje de sangre, eres uno de los nuestros y siempre preferiste sufrir. Nunca te entendí. Ni modo- retrocedió con sensualidad...- Nos veremos pronto mi principito, la guerra esta comenzando.

Su risa hizo eco en todo su camino hasta ya no escucharla más. Odiaba a esa mujer, como nunca odio en su vida. Y con su sola presencia afirmaba lo que tanto dudaban, los Aristócratas volvieron y con la aparición de Aoi sus malos recuerdos, el pasado que tanto odiaba y a ella que detestaba.

-Esta vez no seré tu esclavo Aoi. No lo seré-


	5. Chapter 5

Aoi entro a lo que era una enorme sala. Amueblada lujosamente, un juego de sofá color blanco de ocho piezas, una araña de cristal que colgaba en el techo, un mini bar bien equipado, equipo de sonido que en esos momentos tocaba la melodía "Claro de luna" la tercera parte de la Suite Bergamasque de Debussy. Una pieza que solo un hombre, al cual ella muy bien conocía, escucharía.

La sonrisa aun no se había borrado de su rostro y dudaba que lo hiciera en horas. Ver a su "principito" después de siglos, era magnifico porque le decía que él aún podría volver. Se mordía los labios con tan solo pensar en que podría tenerlo de nuevo a sus pies. Hasta le excitaba con tan solo imaginar los juegos que tendrían hasta podría tener un multi-orgasmo.

Estando mas concentrada se encontró con la figura de un hombre alto se comparaba con su altura 1.93, la piel blanca y sedosa como su cabello morado lacio tirado hacía atrás, lleganole a los hombros y sus ojos color miel, su cuerpo era fornido, lo que cualquier mujer esperaría de un buen amante. Y eso era lo que mas le encantaba del Alemán.

-Pareces haber tenido una increíble noche- a pesar de los siglos que él tenía, aun conservaba algo de su acento alemán.

-La mejor de las noches Robert, *storgí.

-Cuando mas creo conocerte, mas me sorprendes "schön.- la atrajo hacía él, ronroneando en su oído... - ¿Porque ahora sale de nuevo tus palabras griegas?

-Porque estoy muy feliz...- suspiro con tanta alegría que no se sentía así en años.

Robert la separo de él, observándola detenidamente, la noche debía haber sido muy buena para que ella estuviera así. La última vez que tenía esa alegría aun vivían en su castillo y eran los dueños de ambas especies de la Sangre sucia. Y de eso hacía mucho tiempo...

-Por tu rostro debo suponer que esta noche te has encontrado con algunos de nuestros antiguos esclavos o que te has encontrado a tu "principito"- sonrió divertido pues ya sabía la respuesta - y por toda esta alegría creo apostarle a la segunda opción ¿cierto?

Aoi dio varios vueltas al rededor de él.

-Encontré a *Prince-

-Puedo imaginar el rostro que puso cuando te vio- Robert tiro varias carcajadas, compadecía a "principito", Aoi era una mujer que haría lo que fuera para recuperar a su esclavo personal. -Pero me da celos que tu estés tan feliz por él, que verme a mi.

-Tranquilo *zoí mou. Solo tu me complaces.-

Sin hacerlo esperar más se lanzo sobre él, brincando y enrollando sus piernas en su cintura, sus brazos en su cuello y besándolo con pasión, agresivamente y excitados al instante por el contacto.

-Schön... se que te excito y todo. Pero estoy completamente seguro que te excita el solo pensar que podrías tener a tu esclavo personal de regreso y como lo atormentarías. Y para que negarlo, también me excita.

Regresaron al beso de nuevo, Robert llevándola a trastrabillas hacía sus habitación y empezando a desnudarse. Esta era la mujer vampiro que tanto le gustaba llevar a su cama. Ambos congeniaban sexualmente y no parecía ser él único en pensar eso.

Aoi pensaba no solo en tener sexo con Robert, también la excitación era por saber que su "Prince" estaba en Bakuten y que podría tenerlo de vuelta.

_"Todo este tiempo pensando que estabas muerto o gordo y feo. Mas me sorprende que estés tan perfecto como siempre. Extraño todo de ti Kai... todo. Y pase lo que pase, serás mió."_

Por ahora se conformo con darle unos días de descanso.

.

Kai regreso despacio al bar, pensativo sobre lo que había sucedido. Cada vez menos le agradaba saber que cosas de su pasado podrían salir a relucir. Pero como evitar que sus amigos se enteraran de ellos, cuando sabía que con la sola aparición de Aoi y los demás, todos sabrían lo que tanto guardo muchos años.

_"-No entiendo porque niegas tu linaje de sangre, eres uno de los nuestros y siempre preferiste sufrir. Nunca te entendí." _

Si Aoi no entendía porque odiaba ese linaje, dudaba que los otros se lo tomaran bien.

Agh.. su vida estaba jodida y apestaba.

Entro por la parte de atrás del bar, iría a su habitación y tratar de ignorar a todos ahí. Sin embargo podía escuchar las voces de los otros...

-Bien, puedo investigar que fue lo que le dio esta forma- esa era Hilary hablando, estaba aliviado que ayudara.

-Eso sería de gran ayuda... porque es tan desconcertante no saber que es esa cosa.

-Si pero primero- ella hizo una pausa -maten a esa cosa-

Frunciendo el ceño fue a la habitación donde ellos se encontraban y saber ¿que debían matar?

-¿Matar que?- pregunto Ian... no entendía si se refería a esa cosa extraña o Bryan, quien desde que ella llego, no dejaba de fastidiar.

-Esa cosa gigante- exclamo Hilary mientras se resguardaba detrás de Spencer, el hombre Lycan era grande y la cubría bien.

-Eso no es tan gigante, como otras cosas- Bryan alzo ambas cejas, dándole doble sentido a sus palabras.

-Argh...- Hilary había gritado no solo horrorizada sino harta de tantas palabras con sentidos pervertidos, ese hombre la estaba matando de frustración.- Juro que si nadie lo hace callar, lo mato-

-Si no pudiste con esa cosa, dudo que puedas conmigo. Pero nunca rechazaría esta invitación, menos viniendo de una mujer-

-Déjala en paz Bryan- Tala los detuvo al ver a la vampiro fastidiada y con ganas de matar al lycan, si fuera por él, la dejaría hacerlo mas ahora no... -Y esa cosa esta muerta, Spencer lo mato-

Se podía apreciar un tubo que atravesaba el pecho directamente en el corazón, mas Hilary lo dudaba... recordaba bien, horas atrás al ser atacada, que ella misma utilizo su navaja e impactar directo en el pecho de esa cosa para que él mismo la sacara y siguiera como si nada. Eso no estaba muerto y ella no se iba a acercar, hasta verlo decapitado.

-No esta muerto, yo también apuñale al otro en el corazón y siguió como si nada lo hubiera atravesado. No mueren así-

-Es obvió porque no pudiste matar al otro. Eres mujer, eso lo dice todo- Bryan había tomado la diversión de molestarla, ya tenía movilidad en su brazo pero el hecho de que se lo haya paralizado le molestaba, por eso la tomaba contra ella para divertirse a su costa.

Hilary lo fulmino con la mirada. Apretó tan fuerte los dientes que rechinaban.

-Estas muerto- parecía que ya había recuperado algo de fuerza y sin que nadie estuviera listo para verla correr, ya estaba frente a el peliplateado quien ni siquiera estaba listo para su presencia.

Lo tomo con su mano derecha y con dos dedos de su mano izquierda dio un pinchazo fuerte y retorció debajo de su parte masculina, el dolor le llego tan agudo que se paralizo por varios segundos. Temía moverse y que su amiguito se le cayera. Todos estaban a la expectativa de lo que sucedería o si Bryan lograría moverse.

Sin embargo fueron sorprendidos por alguien mas.

La anormalidad que tenían el la mesa de hierro abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe rugiendo al quitarse el arma del pecho y listo para tirarse sobre todos y matar. Hilary se había quedado paralizada al ser ella y Bryan los mas cerca de eso y los otros estaban listos para atacarlo. Y tampoco estaban perdidos, así como se abrierón los ojos y se sentó, así también perdió la cabeza.

Como sorpresa, solo había alguien que lo haría sin que ellos se movieran y ese era el hombre que con grande furia en los ojos sostenía la espada que Lee había utilizado y dejado después que se marcho, Kai estaba harto de todo y quería descargar con alguien ese enojo. Y ese sujeto le dio la oportunidad de sacar todo.

Hilary estaba asombrada, por un momento le paso por la cabeza que iban a pelear y una parte de ella estaba aliviada que todos esos hombres lo harían por ella y por un pequeño lapso de parálisis no vio ni siquiera que paso, hasta ver la cabeza volar cerca de ellos y salpicarle sangre. Pero su asombro era mucho mayor al ver quien había sido el "héroe" del día. Y no sabía que tan mal estaba su cabeza, porque al ver a Kai salpicado de sangre en el rostro, esos ojos furiosos y respirar agitado le pareció sexy y excitante.

Tuvo que volver a respirar, o la sola imagen de él la mataría de muchas cosas.

-Odio decir esto...- Ian rompió el silencio -pero la mujer tenía razón.

Un punto del cual nadie negaría.

-Yo desearía una cama y descansar-

Hilary gimió cortando el ambiente y que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Mientras los otros hablaban y se preguntaban que hacer si otro ser igual aparecía.

Hilary y Kai se miraron, por primera vez desde que se volvieron a ver, ninguno de los dos aparto la mirada. Se miraban y al solo ver esos ojos rubí, apaciguo su ira y la furia al ver de nuevo a Aoi. Suspiro exasperado, no se acordaba lo que ella podía hacer, no es que fuera bruja o le echara polvos para calmarlo. Pero siempre tenía ese efecto en él, desde que la conoció la primera vez.

Con la cabeza indico que lo siguiera. Si ella quería descansar, pues que así fuera. Tampoco era alguien cruel.

Salieron de la habitación, seguía preguntándose ¿porque quería que lo siguiera? Aun sentía las costillas adoloridas y la herida ya se había cerrado dejando solamente la cicatriz. Odiaba que no pudiera borrar las cicatrices, pero como una vez le dijo a Tyson, su dieta era especial. Y por lo tanto a diferencia de los otros vampiros, siempre le quedarían las marcas de los rasguños. Odiaba esa parte.

Llegaron a una puerta, donde Kai entro primero encendiendo las luces y esperando que ella le siguiera.

Era un dormitorio, una cama matrimonial, un closet, una mesa de noche, espaciosa y se veía cómoda.

-Métete a la cama- ordeno Kai.

Mordiéndose la lengua para no decirle algo "bonito", se dirigió a la cama se quito el corsé y desabotonar el pantalón, quitárselo y soltar su cabello. En total solo había quedado en bragas y su largo cabello que le cubría toda la espalda hasta el inicio de las rodillas.

Kai estaba anonado, al verla dirigirse hacía la cama esperaba que se tumbara en ella y durmiera, no que se desnudara y quedara solo con las bragas. Su cabello cubría toda la espalda y ni siquiera quería imaginar lo que vería cuando ella se volteara..

-¿Que haces?- le pregunto con la furia creciéndole otra vez.

-Lo que me dijiste- respondió terminando de desenredar su cabello.

-Si... meterte a la cama para dormir, no otra cosa-

Hilary sonrió sin proponerselo. Él aún recordaba... Sobre su hombro le miro, no quería darse la vuelta y que la mirara desnuda, agradecía haber dejado crecer tanto su cabello.

-Lo se Kai...- le medio sonrió - Fui esclava también recuerdas. Y se diferenciar una orden sexual a una orden de cierra la boca y descansa. No malinterprete nada. Deja de pensar en el pasado.

Se metió en la cama, suspirando por la comodidad y el placer de descansar.

Kai salió de la habitación al verla acostarse. Tenía razón debía olvidar y seguir en el presente.

.

El sol empezaba a salir y ella apenas estaba llegando a la ciudad, en verdad había sido un largo camino, apenas había parado a descansar para llegar rápido a Bakuten, de saber que sería un trayecto largo se hubiera preparado, mas ahora ya no importaba. Ya estaba ahí.

Mas su mayor pregunta era ¿Donde quedaba la clínica de Rei Kon?

-Genial... simplemente genial- aun era temprano y no había muchas personas, bueno la realidad era que no había nadie en las calles... -Y ahora ¿a donde demonios voy? ¿a quien pregunto?.

Camino con la esperanza de poder encontrar ayuda, algún alma humana, lo que fuera, pero en verdad necesitaba llegar con ese tal Rei Kon.

-¿Que difícil me la pusiste esta vez? Te hubiera robado la dirección para saber donde te quedabas. Argh... mejor hubiera sido un GPS-

Entro en un Café que acababan de abrir y pasaría a desayunar. Ya con el estomago lleno todo sería diferente.

-Una taza de café, animara mi día.

.

_Habían pasado 90 días desde que estuvo castigado en la mazmorra y flagelado. 90 días desde que conoció a la vampiro Hilary y no saber de ella o volver a verla. El castillo estaba doblemente custodiado, solamente los invitados podrían entrar y los esclavos de afuera no tenían esa posibilidad. Y por lo que había escuchado de los rumores, los esclavos de adentro ya no tenían permitido salir. Los compadecía, por tener que atender a esos estúpidos aristócratas._

_Que suerte tenía él, ser un esclavo de afuera y tener un "amo" estúpido que solo le pedía hacer sus oficios. _

_En esos días que pasaban, veía a los aristócratas pasearse como si fueran los dueños del mundo. Los aborrecía y deseaba con toda su sangre poder arrancarles la cabeza._

_Ese día en particular, una mujer __aristócrata paseaba entre ellos observando a los esclavos con mucho interés. Su vestido era rojo sangre, largo hasta los pies, la parte de arriba se amoldaba a sus senos y su cintura. Meneaba sus caderas tentando a todo aquel que le mirase, su cabello chocolate rojizo brillaba con el sol y sus ojos café le brillaban de codicia. Junto a ella un hombre la brindaba sonrisa, tenía el cabello morado corto y ojos color miel, que decían daría todo lo que quisiera ella. Ambos eran vampiros._

_-¿Has encontrado al que te gusta, Storgí?- pregunto tomando la mano de la mujer y dándole un beso. _

_-*Den- respondió negativamente._

_-Aún tenemos el día nublado. Storgí-_

_Ambos siguieron pasando entre los esclavos, mientras sus guardias les rodeaban protegiéndolos y no dejando que nadie se les acercara._

_La mujer siguió caminando, despacio y empezando aburrirse de ver tantos esclavos y que ninguno le llamaba la atención. Hasta que al pasar por una herrería, vio algo que le fascino. Paro obligando a su compañero detenerse y saber hacía donde se dirigían sus ojos. _

_Saliendo de la herrería, donde sabía se forjaban y afilaban las armas de los guardias, se hallaba un hombre esclavo, lycan. Quien afilaba espadas, y solamente vestía pantalones y sin camisas, donde se notaban algunas cicatrices donde fue flagelado. También como los pocos músculos se marcaban. _

_-Boris, storgí...- sus ojos no podrían despegarse de él..- he encontrado a mi esclavo personal._

_Oh si... ese sería el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que su compañero le hubiera dado en todos sus años de vida. Boris nunca le había dado nada igual, siempre se esforzaba para regalarle lo mas grande. Y ese hombre lycan le encanto, todo de él le parecía fascinante._

_-Muy bien... me alegra que al fin hayas encontrado a tu esclavo. te lo conseguiré, aguarda-_

_Boris se dirigió directo al herrero. Él vivía en el castillo con su compañera Aoi, ellos eran líderes de la ciudad Imperial, y quienes vivían ahí también eran de linaje de sangre pero de nivel bajo. Llego con el hombre, quien al verlo se paro recto y mostrando respeto por los que vivían en el castillo._

_-¿Cuanto por el esclavo?- pidió Boris señalando al hombre que paro de afilar la espada._

_-¿Esta interesado en mi esclavo, señor Boris?- no le sorprendía la propuestas, muchos deseaban otros esclavos que les interesaban o hacer un intercambio.  
_

_-Si-_

_-¿Cuanto me daría?-_

_-30 monedas de oro-_

_Ese era un precio muy razonable para el herrero. Fue hasta el que ahora había sido su esclavo, tomándolo del collar en su cuello lo jalo y arrodillo contra su propia voluntad frente a Boris. Buscando en el bolsillo de su pantalón de tela grisasea la llave cual era la única para abrir el collar. Y se la tendió._

_-Todo suyo, mi señor- con una sonrisa burlona dejo ir a su ex-esclavo._

_-Mi señora esta muy agradecida...- y a pesar de que el esclavo adquirido se resistía, logro hacerle seguirlo hasta su compañera...- Zoí mou... tu regalo de cumpleaños.- Y al igual que el herrero, Boris hizo arrodillar al esclavo a la fuerza.  
_

_-*S'agapó- chilló de felicidad al ver cumplido su mas grande regalo. De cerca le parecía tan guapo, a pesar del collar y esa mirada de odio en sus ojos, eso solamente elevo su felicidad. -¿Cual es tu nombre?- pregunto._

_Se negó a contestar, odiaba este trato de vida. Y mas que nada odiaba haber sido vendido, como si no tuviera opinión o su vida no valiera nada._

_-Contesta esclavo- detecto en Boris el acento griego. Sabía que dos aquerrales eran quienes vivían en el castillo, los que se hacían llamar el Clan Europeo de vampiros y el clan Australiano de Lycans. _

_-Kai- cada letra destilaba odio y deseo de muerte para ambos. Además al ver el rostro de esa mujer, esos ojos, sabía que había sido vendido a una loca obsesionada. _

_-Un nombre muy lindo- le susurro Aoi, la pareja de Boris. -Bien Kai, de ahora en adelante soy tu ama y señora. Y tu mi esclavo personal, cada vez que quiera algo me lo cumplirás. _

_-Estamos listo, es hora de regresar storgí, empezara a llover- Boris tomo del brazo a su compañera y siguieron su camino al castillo -traigan al esclavo.- ordeno a los guardias._

_Kai sabía que odiaba, pero ahora ese odio superaba a todo lo que el mundo pudiera sentir. Deseaba con toda su vida poder arrancarle la cabeza a todos los aristócratas. Y ahora que fue vendido a otro estúpido deseaba morir. Ellos no era un objeto con el cual se podía hacer un trueque, maldita sea ni siquiera deberían ser vendidos. ¿Cuando vendría alguien a sacarlos de este infierno?_

_Llegaron al castillo, en la entrada, ambos vampiros se voltearon a él._

_-¿Donde lo ponemos señor?- pregunto un guardia._

_Boris lo pensó, al ser un nuevo esclavo en el castillo y principalmente uno de los 10 lycan esclavos que residían ahí, debía ponerlo con alguien, principalmente de diferente especie. No quería que lo de un año atrás sucediera otra vez. No necesitaban una pareja de lycan nueva y tampoco un bebe. Y de los esclavos que el conocía, había una sola con quien lo dejaría, además eso le daría solamente un propósito mas para verla._

_-La esclava personal de Robert, ella necesita un nuevo compañero de habitación.- y soltando carcajadas se alejo con su compañera._

_Aoi estaba un poco desconcertada por la decisión de su pareja, y tampoco le agradaba tener que ir hasta la habitación de la esclava de Robert para ver a su propio esclavo personal._

_-¿Porque debe quedarse con ella?- pregunto mordazmente._

_-5 de los 10 eslavos lycans son mujeres y solamente los esclavos personales tienes sus propias habitaciones. Si lo dejamos con su propia especie, podría suceder el mismo problema del año pasado y no queremos eso. Además la esclava personal de Robert tiene mucho espacio y no creo que diga algo o se queje, ambos sabemos que le teme a los castigos._

_Aoi le dio un punto por ello, aun así nunca le agrado la esclava de Robert, la detestaba como una plaga mal oliente. _

_-Bien, por ahora te concedo esto storgí- se detuvo frente a él, rodeando su cuello y posando sus labios cerca de los de él. -Pero a cambio me darás algo que tango amo, ¿verdad?_

_-A ti, te doy hasta mi corazón y alma storgí. S'agapó-_

_Se besaron mientras caminaban y trataban de llegar a su habitación, habían provechado que el día estaba nublado y salir a conseguir el regalo que ella tanto deseaba, ahora regresarían a la cama y descansar hasta que la noche llegara._

_._

_Kai siguió a los guardias, al menos esperaba que estos nuevos "amos" le trataran bien y no le dieran comida putrefacta. Cuando los guardias pararon de caminar, se encontró que las habitaciones de las cuales Boris hablaba parecían mas celdas, y tenían las paredes __húmedas. Ni siquiera tocaron, abrieron la puerta como si durmieran ahí._

_-¿Que sucede?- la voz estaba algo débil pero aun la podía reconocer. Era la vampiro._

_-Tu nuevo compañero de habitación- los guardias rieron como si hubieran contado un divertido chiste._

_-Disfrútenla- empujaron a Kai adentro y cerraron la puerta aun riendo._

_Si, tal y como imaginaba la habitación parecía celda, era amplia pero las paredes estaban manchadas y olía a humedad. Observo a su alrededor, contaba con lo básico, una mesa, dos sillas, un baúl pequeño y un colchón viejo en el suelo y tres mantas para cubrirse con ellas. Parada junto al colchón, se encontraba la misma mujer vampiro con la cual había sido encerrado en la mazmorra, llevaba puesto un ligero vestido color café. Y su rostro era de pura confusión. _

_-¿Kai?- pregunto confundida si era o no él._

_-Hn...Hilary- con el tono mas seco saludo._

_-Sería tonto preguntar ¿que haces aquí?... ¿cierto?- respiro un poco mas tranquila...- y dado lo que sucedió hace un año, creo entender porque estas en mi humilde "habitación". Bienvenido al gran mundo de los esclavos personales de los estúpidos aristócratas. _

_-Ansiaba serlo con tanto deseo- dijo con sarcasmo. -compañera. _

_Hilary sonrió sin gracia._

_-Si... compañero. Solo espero que alguien les arranque la cabeza, cuando ese día llegue, me bañare en su sangre-_

_-Somo dos- _

No había dormido mucho, después de haberla dejado acostada fue hacía su habitación y trato de descansar, dormir. Al cerrar los ojos sin proponerselo recordó como había sido llevado al castillo y ser comprado como joyería barata. Había sido la primera vez que vio a Aoi y su antigua pareja Boris, un vampiro que estaba muerto y por el cual ella había adquirido el sobrenombre "Viuda negra", aunque a ella no le gustara y tampoco es que le haya dolido tanto su muerte. Había encontrado una rápida sustitución.

Pero en esos primeros días, había estado deseando lo mismo que ella, bañarse en la sangre de ellos. Y aunque en el pasado no pudo hacerlo, si ellos decían haber regresado, entonces esta vez, cumpliría ese deseo. Ya no era ojo por ojo, ni diente por diente.

-Sangre por sangre...

.

Después de tres horas había dado con la clínicas del Dr. Rei Kon. Y como había dicho con el estomago lleno pudo pensar y tener mas esperanzas.

-Bien...- ya estaba frente a la clínica -¿Que demonios diré cuando entre?

Esa era otra cuestión que no se planteo hasta ahora.

* * *

*Storgí: cariño en griego  
*schön: bella en alemán.  
*Prince: principito en griego.  
*zoí mou: vida mía.  
*Den: no griego.  
*S'agapó: te amo en griego.

En esta historia Boris, es griego, por eso algunas palabras en este idioma.


	6. Chapter 6

Se abrió camino por el pasillo de la clínica, su andar era la de un líder sin preocuparse que a alguien mas le molestara estuviera ahí. Es mas, no había nadie en la recepción y los enfermeros parecían no molestarse en preguntar a quien buscaba, si caminaba por ahí significaba que ya sabría el numero de la habitación de quien visitaba.

Y si que lo sabía.

Llego a la habitación número 11, sin tocar o esperar ser invitado se adentro a la habitación. El paciente estaba acostado, al parecer durmiendo, ni siquiera dio signos de haber escuchado la puerta abrir. Cerró de golpe, para despertarlo, llamar su atención, porque algo que odiaba era que lo ignoraran.

-¿Que haces aquí? ¿Como entraste?- las preguntas fueron lanzadas con odio y asco junto a una mirada de furia.

-¿Acaso padre no te enseño a respetar a tus mayores? Especialmente a la familia.- dijo en burla.

-Mi padre, me enseño buenos modales, el abuelo me los recalco por varios años. Simplemente me justa joder a los indeseados- le dedico una sonrisa, igualando al gato Chessire.

-Cuidado con tus palabras medio hermano menor, o la próxima vez que nos veamos sera en tu entierro.- sabía bien que bajo esas palabras había advertencia y amenazas.

-Puedo asegurarlo.-dijo señalando su brazo ya no herido, donde la bala impacto..- tus tiradores, tienen muy pésima puntería- se burlo de él.

Soltó una ligera risa, en parte divertido y también frustrado por el plan que falló. Él solamente encargo que dispararan, dieran en todo el cuerpo y matarlo. Era tan simple el plan, pero los estúpidos ni siquiera esa acción pudieron realizar y aún estaba molesto por ello.

-Cierto. También han sido castigados como es debido- los pequeños y lentos pasos que daban lo hicieron llegar hasta la camilla. Estar frente a frente...- No te preocupes, ahora esta todo arreglado.

-La próxima te los enviare decapitados, Hiro. Lo aseguro- le sonrió, solo como él sabía hacerlo.

Hiro rió mas fuerte, hasta volver su rostro serio. -¿Que te hace pensar que habrá una próxima vez Tyson? Además he dicho que solo te vería en tu entierro. lo cuál podría ser hoy.

Tyson no se dejo intimidar. Lo conocía tan bien, que odiaba ser parte de su familia, llevar en las venas la misma sangre que sus padre les dio.

-No te gusta mancharte las manos, Hiro. Prefieres que otros hagan el trabajo sucio. ¿Porque habría de cambiar eso?

-Porque, hemos vuelto y nada ni nadie nos detendrá.

No quería ni imaginar eso, le asustaba en una manera que prefería a Hilary alimentándose de él, que tener a su hermano y los aristócratas de vuelta. Él no había nacido aún cuando esa guerra sucedió, pero su abuelo y su padre le habían contado cuando el tenía 10 años. Y su madre había sido humana, su padre era un Lycan de linaje de sangre, algo que Hiro se enorgullecía de ser y por lo tanto ese era un motivo mas por lo que ese hermano lo quería muerto.

Su padre debió de haber dejado caer mucho a Hiro para que pensara así.

-¿A que han venido?- pregunto haciéndose el pensativo- ¡Ya se!... que les patearan el culo y ser ahora ustedes los perros esclavos. Es genial, ¿cuando estarás disponibles? Necesito un esclavo ahora mismo para mi casa.

Hiro parecía no perturbado en esos momentos. Lo cual le decía a Tyson que él ya había echo un manejo en su ira. Pero a los pocos segundos supo que no era así.

Con esa ira acumulada por el odio a Tyson. Con toda su fuerza, lo tomo del cuello levantándolo de la cama y apretando su agarre, cortandole el aire lento.

-Cuidado Tyson, que mi paciencia tiene limite y solo basta ver tu estúpida cara por 5 minutos para yo perderla.

-No lo... du-do. Papá siem-pre lo ha.. dicho-

-Envíale a nuestro adorado Padre, mi mas grande saludo, medio hermano menor-

Lo azoto en la pared, escuchando como gemía de dolor y sangre empezaba a correr por sus labios. Sabiendo que estaba dolorido y desconcentrado por la falta de aire que él hacía. Volvió a realizar el mismo golpe anterior. Ahora si escuchando los huesos crujir. Su mano izquierda empezaba a mancharse por la sangre de Tyson y odiaba ensuciarse con cosas insignificantes.

-Que te quede claro el mensaje Tyson, disfruta de tus pocos días de vida- sin mas advertencia lo lanzo al otro lado de la habitación, haciendo que chocara con la pared y creando un estruendo que llamaría la atención de todos.

Saco un pañuelo rojo del bolsillo de su pantalón para limpiarse la sangre en su mano mientras salía de la habitación.

-Yo... también te quiero... medio hermano mayor.- escupió sangre de su boca. Todo su cuerpo dolía, y apenas podía aguantar el dolor.

Hiro camino por el pasillo tranquilamente ignorando a los enfermeros que corrían para ver a su paciente de la habitación 11. Nadie lo reconocería o si lo implicaban en el accidente en el cual el pobre de Tyson estuvo, él ya estaría fuera de esa cosa que llamaban Clínica. En su camino, estando a pocos pasos de la salida, vio la figura de un vampiro que él solo conocía por fotografía y de nombre, nunca visto en persona. Rei Kon.

Ambos se miraron fijamente por dos segundos. Hiro le dedico un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, como reconocimiento y despedida, retirándose por fin e ir a su hogar con los otros aristócratas. Pronto Tyson estaría muerto, haría cualquier cosa para que eso sucediera. Su padre había cometido el estúpido error de concebir con una humana.

Demonios, una maldita humana. el peor linaje de sangre que podría haber entre ellos. pero él había pagado caro, la mujer estaba muerta y no por muerte natural. Claro que no, y lo mismo le pasaría al mestizo.

.

10 minutos faltaban para dar el medio día, al ya no poder seguir durmiendo se levanto y siguió con su rutina normal, ahora mismo iba a comprobar la habitación donde dejo a Hilary, cuando el la dejo recordaba haber visto las cortinas corridas y si ella no se dio cuenta pues ahora mismo sería cenizas.

Al parecer solo tenía pensamientos morbosos. Ni siquiera había desayunado aún y tampoco tomado su taza de café, en verdad hoy no era su día. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo escucho un teléfono timbrar, se escuchaba leve, tal vez estaría en alguna habitación y por Dios, ellos tenían como 15 habitaciones, no recordaba para que querían tantas. El timbre no paraba, seguro Bastian no estaba o ya lo habría contestado. Siguió el sonido del timbre, a pesar de que este paro por varios segundos y de nuevo timbrar otra vez.

El camino lo llevaba hacía la habitación donde los cuerpos decapitados se encontraban, de ahí provenía el sonido, recorrió toda la habitación con la mirada hasta toparse con una chaqueta de cuero negro rasgada y destrozada. La tomo y reviso los bolsillos que de milagro aun servían. Encontró el celular y también quien era el dueño.

El identificador de llamadas decía _Dr. Rei K. _Abrió la llamada al ver la insistencia y no importándole que no fuera suyo.

_-¿Hilary?_

-Aun duerme-

-_¿Kai?-_

_-_¿Que pasa, Rei?- escucho que soltaba el aire y agitación a su alrededor.

-_Tyson fue atacado de nuevo.-_ habían muchas preguntas que querían salir pero solo una lo hizo.

-¿Quien?

-_Le hicieron una visita familiar. Su hermano estuvo aquí, lo golpeo. Tyson esta maldiciendo a cada 2 minutos sobre ir y arrancarle la cabeza a Hiro, él mismo. _

Entonces las sospechas de Tala no se equivocaban. ¿Quien mas quería muerto a Tyson? ¿Solo atacarle a él? Su medio hermano Hiro.

-Solo lo amenazo- confirmo.

-_Puede ser, Tyson no ha querido hablar. Solo gritar y que tenía el peor hermano del mundo. Y que se vengaría de él, así fuera lo último que hiciera._

Y no era él único en el mundo. Muchos habían traicionado a sus familias, dándoles las espaldas cuando de linajes de sangre sucia se trataba, varios murieron a manos de sus propios hermanos, tíos o padres. Hiro se había unido a ellos, aunque el hermano Granger simplemente cometió el acto de muerte 25 años después de que la guerra terminara. Había matado a la madre de Tyson el mismo, arrancado cada parte del cuerpo y desfigurado el rostro.

Su padre le había contado, como el hijo de Ryu Granger, padre de Tyson, lloro y sufrió con la perdida, Tyson solo tenía 2 años y cuando ese acto sucedió, abuelo y nieto no estaban en casa. Por un lado se sentían un poco tranquilos de que el niño no vio o sufrió, pero por otro lado no sabrían como dar esa noticia. Sin embargo Nadie, le dijo nunca a Tyson como su madre murió, ni siquiera su padre pudo hacerlo porque este se alejo de él cuando cumplió los 5 años y Ryu Granger se hizo cargo de él. Él único familiar que Tyson siempre tuvo a su lado fue su abuelo. Takao Granger lo visitaba raramente.

Y 50 años atrás, Tyson, de alguna manera se había enterado de lo que Hiro hizo y deseaba venganza, pero el mismo le había dicho: _"La venganza, es un plato que se sirve frío."_

A pesar de que era un idiota, inmaduro y demasiado asqueroso cuando comía, había comprendido sus palabras, quizás por eso Tyson no lo ataco cuando llego a visitarlo.

-¿Iba solo?-

-_Si...-_Rei hizo una pausa-_ al dirigirme hacía la habitación de Tyson, cerca de la salida lo vi. Él también pareció reconocerme y tranquilo se fue. No importándole que alguien pudiera seguirlo y hacerle daño._

_-_Hiro sabe bien que nadie lo seguiría, están confiados Rei. Siempre han sido así.

.

-_Ves lo que has provocado *ilíthio- las palabras rabiosas escupían veneno -mantente alejada de mis propiedades privadas o haré hasta lo imposible para que Robert se deshaga de ti. *Tha se skotó̱so̱-_

_Su rostro fue volteado por una fuerte bofetada que resonó en las paredes. Simplemente no podía hablar y decir "Si ama y señora, lo que usted ordene". No... ya estaba muy cansada que dormiría de pie si tan solo la dejaran. Pero su preocupación tampoco la haría descansar. La garganta se le cerraba con la sola imagen frente a ella. _

_Amarrado de ambas manos al tronco donde los flagelaban, Kai se encontraba arrodillado de tanto dolor, la espalda marcada por cada latigazo que le daban, la sangre parecía no dejar de emanar y las heridas eran feas, abiertas que dejarían cicatrices de por vida. _

_-Te dije que no hicieras estupideces... ves tus acciones. Quien esta sufriendo, mas no eres tú, estoy segura que ya nunca te defenderá otra vez. Lo has acusado de algo que no ha cometido. Lograste su odio y me alegra tanto._

_Otra bofetada mas en el rostro y apenas pudo gemir por el dolor. Quisiera por una vez llorar, pero no podía, no debía darle el gusto de verla mas humillada y derrotada de lo que ya estaba. Mas sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas, el Lycan ya no la toleraría, si la odiaba ya no sabría justificarse porque seguramente no le creería sus palabras. Fue por ella que él estaba siendo flagelado el triple de lo que dictaban. _

_-Terminen ya- les ordeno a sus guardias._

_Estos inclinaron levemente la cabeza. Pararon los latigazos, pero debían dar el toque final. Tomaron tres flechas y se las incrustaron en la espalda, él había gritado pero ya no se escuchaba mucho su voz. Cuando las cabezas estaban enterradas, quebraron las flechas y dejaron que las cabezas se quedaran. Estas estaban hechas de plata, la mayor debilidad de los Lycan. Harían que sufriera por semanas antes de quitárselas y dejar que se curara._

_Ambos fueron soltados y llevados a las mazmorras. Aventados en la celda individual y dejados ahí hasta nuevas ordenes. _

_Ambos tenían pensamientos de disculpas. Ambos se sentían culpables y por diferentes razones._

_"Lo siento tanto, Kai"_

Se despertó al sentir ardor quemante en su mano. Un maldito rayo de sol se filtraba por la cortina negra en la ventana grande.

Estaba agitada por la quemadura que estaba curándose lento y por el sueño. Aun recordaba el dolor, los castigos, los golpes y la vista frente a ella, nunca se perdono eso, fue el principal motivo por el cual ambos se sintieran inseguros e incómodos a su alrededor, el motivo por el cual no podían ni siquiera verse a la cara.

Y también por el cual temía volviera a suceder. Tenía la desesperación de ver a Kai y que estaba bien, no podía quitarse la incertidumbre de que él no podría estar y estuviera lastimado. La ansiedad le golpeo fuerte, necesitaba verlo y cuando lo viera, ya pensaría que excusa darle, cualquier cosa.

Con sus ropas rotas, tomo la sabana blanca y se la envolvió en el cuerpo. Ahora mismo no pensaba en los otros que vivían ahí, si la miraran con solo una prenda cubriéndola. Nada de eso importaba, no si Kai no estaba frente a ella. Al salir de la habitación no supo hacía donde ir. el pasillo se veía largo y no iría de puerta en puerta buscando cual era el del bicolor, tampoco se pondría a llamar "Kai, ¿Donde estas?", debía pensar bien que haría. Pero era tan difícil, a su lado izquierdo habían puertas, de su lado derecho habían mas puerta. Por Dios ¿Quien demonios pensó en tener tantas puertas? ¿Para que querrían tantas puertas? Esto sería un laberinto.

Camino despacio, buscando algún sonido, voz o movimiento de alguien que le indicara habían mas personas. En serio, ella solo vio a 5 Lycans ahí y difícilmente creía que cada uno tenía mas de 2 habitaciones. ¿Tendrían algún prostíbulo clandestino?

El pasillo se veía interminable y no recordaba el camino por el cual Kai la condujo horas atrás.

-¿Quien necesita tantas habitaciones? ¿en serio?- Se quejo a mitad del camino mientras cerraba los ojos de frustración y del motivo por el cual topara con algo duro. Por un momento pensó, la pared o puerta, todo menos un pecho demasiado musculoso y ancho que pertenecía a el Lycan grande, llamado Spencer.

Él la miro y ella le regreso la mirada, era incomodo que la viera así como estaba, con solo una sabana y bragas debajo.

Spencer no dijo nada, estudiaba el rostro de la vampiro. Quien primero se sorprendió de verlo, pasando a exageración al ver su cuerpo, alivió de ver a alguien por fin, vergüenza de tan solo llevar una sabana hasta llevar una de incomodidad. Espero a que ella hablara, no le juzgaría o le diría algo inapropiado, eso era de Bryan y apostaba que si este viniera ahora mismo una pelea se iniciaría.

Hola- saludo incómodamente -¿Podrías sacarme de este interminable camino de puertas?- suplico.

Estuvo a punto de reírse de ella, a él también le parecía exagerado tener tantas habitaciones y sin que nadie las usara.

-Claro-

Por un momento creyó que no hablaba, desde que lo conoció nunca lo escucho decir ni pió.

-Excelente- sonrió aliviada de salir de ese lugar, hizo una pequeña pausa, debía hacer una pregunta importante...- Oye... ¿Algunos de ustedes no tendrá por ahí, algo de ropa para mi?

No quería andar solo con esa sabana puesta.

Spencer estuvo a punto de decirle que no eran una tienda de ropa para mujeres donde podían escoger que les gustaba más. Entonces recordó que cierto platinado tenía un fetiche (aunque siempre negara que no lo era) con la ropa de mujer. Siempre tendría prendas en su closet, ya sea jeans, faldas, shorts, blusas, camisas, top's e incluso ropa interior.

-Hay alguien que puede prestarte algo de ropa-

-Mmm... no quiero sonar frustrada, pero ¿esa persona tiene algo que ver con un idiota platinado que deje impotente?-

-El mismo- gimió frustrada, ese Lycan era insoportable.

-Parece que no tengo otra opción ¿cierto?

-No la hay-

-Bien-

Spencer si encontraba divertido la interacción entre ella y Bryan. Le indico que lo siguiera, para llevarla a donde Bryan se encontraba, o sea su habitación.

Caminaron en silencio, tranquilo sin que nada los tensara. Y aun se admiraba por la enormidad del lugar, debía ser enorme si tenía demasiadas habitaciones. Y por lo que veía, los 5 Lycans no dormían en ninguna de esas habitaciones que dejaron, pues tomaron otro camino, al verse cerca de la puerta recordó cual era uno de los principales motivos por el cual había salido de su habitación.

-Oye ...¿Kai, esta bien?

Frunció el ceño. La vampiro preguntaba por Kai y no sabía cual era el motivo. No los veía tan cerca o que se conocieran a pesar de las sospechas de Tala, sin embargo noto que en su tono de voz había preocupación y angustia. ¿Porque habría eso?

-Si- respondió viendo que ni así disipaba su preocupación- esta en la cocina, almorzando solo. Como siempre

-Oh... gracias-

No hizo preguntas, aunque si quería saber porque estaba preocupada.

Hilary se alivió, Kai estaba bien,nada malo le había pasado. Aunque aun prefería verlo, que solo saber que estaba bien. se apresuraría a cambiarse y que Spencer le llevara a la cocina. En verdad necesitaba verlo. Sabía que no debía entrar en pánico, pero con todos los acontecimientos que estaban sucediendo ya no se conformaría solo con las palabras.

En la habitación estaba Bryan sentado en un sillón con una revista de deportes en la mano. Al ver a sus invitados y la mujer en sabana, específicamente, les sonrió. No cualquier sonrisa, una que decía que sabía lo que querían.

-Déjame adivinar. Quieres ropa-

-Necesita ropa- confirmo Spencer por ella.

-Mmm... se cual es tu talla y tengo de esa-

-Me da miedo el que solo con verme sepas mi talla.

-Tranquila, es un don con el cual nací.

-¿Ser idiota?-Bryan solo le sonrió.

Su closet tenía una pequeña parte donde había ropa, de toda clase. Lo primero que pensó al verla, era en ropa interior. La mejor, saco uno de encaje negro, que seguro le gustaría.

Hilary alzo la prenda, una tanga... no, era mas un hilo con un triangulo pequeño. Que poco le cubriría.

-Ante mi sano juicio. Descarto la ropa interior. Aun conservo la mía y al ver tu colección y que quizás pertenezcan a la mujeres con las cuales has estado, prefiero no usarlas.

-¿Porque?

-Mi intuición me dice que no las has lavado y no quiero germenes.

-Una vampiro delicada. Vaya-

-Un Lycan con un fetiche por la ropa de mujer, que perturbador.

-No es un fetiche.

-Si claro- dijeron al unisono Spencer y Hilary.

-Basta mal pensados. Esta ropa perteneció a las mujeres que me han probado y dejado algún recuerdo. Sirve para algunas ocasiones-

Si y Hilary no iba a preguntar que ocasiones, se conformaría con tan solo tomar ropa prestada. Y salir de ahí.

* * *

*i̱líthio: estúpida en griego.  
*Tha se skotó̱so̱: Te mataré.


	7. Chapter 7

-**Bar Infernó- **silbó ante el nombre- y dicen que yo soy la que esta mal de la cabeza. Se nota que no han conocido a los dueños de este bar.

Para su mala suerte, quizás, el bar estaba cerrado. ¿Ahora como entraría? Y para echarle mas sal a su pésima suerte, había olvidado el nombre que le dieron y por el cual debía preguntar. Bueno no todo era su culpa, si ese bello panorama con el cual se topo en el camino no le hubiera distraído, nada de esto estuviera pasando.

-Aún sigo pensando que debería haberte puesto un GPS-

Un hombre de 60 años, con el cabello oscuro ya tornándose cada vez mas gris se le acerco.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo señorita?

Ese "quizás" entraba ahora.

-¿Conoce usted a los maníacos que nombraron a este bar Infernó?- el hombre no sabía quien estaba mas maniático, si los dueños al ponerle ese nombre o la señorita que preguntaba con tanta emoción y una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Buscaba a alguien en especial?- porque eran 5 hombres los que vivían ahí y los conocía de toda la vida.

Se rasco la nariz, le cuello, detrás el oído, paso su mano por su cabello y no decía ni una palabra. Bastian si estuvo a punto de llamar a la policía y decir que una joven se paseaba por el Bar Infernó con mucha sospecha.

-La verdad... no recuerdo el nombre que me dieron y por el cual debía preguntar.

Bastian se contuvo de reír. Toda la actitud de esa joven le recordaba a otro. En la mano de la joven había una bolsa de papel mediana con el nombre de _**Casier Diable, Vivre Sang.**_Eso sonaba a francés y no sabía que hacer.

-Pero, se el nombre de la mujer que se hospeda en este Bar y es a ella, específicamente, a quien busco.

-Oh- había escuchado de la mujer e incluso el señor Tala había dicho que dormía en una de las 15 habitaciones que nunca se usaban. -Veré que puedo hacer para ayudarla señorita, por favor sigame.

Lo siguió a la parte de atrás del bar, y con una cálida sonrisa que el hombre le brindo entraron por una puerta de metal. Recorrieron un pequeño pasillo. Incluso a pesar de que todo el lugar estaba limpio, aun sentía el olor de la muerte, leve pero lo sentía. ¿Que se había perdido?

Dos puertas mas y le hizo entrar a lo que consideraba la cocina. Donde un hombre estaba sentado y leía el periódico.

-¿Señor Kai?-

-Dime, Bastian- hablo sin despegar la vista del periódico.

-Aquí una señorita, busca a la joven señorita que se ha hospedado en una de las 15 habitaciones sin uso.-

_"Hmm... ¿tenía que decir todo eso?"_ se pregunto ella.

-Oh y también vengo con recomendaciones del Dr. Kon. Eso no se me ha olvidado-

Kai dejo de leer. Recordaba bien que Rei, antes de cortar la llamada, le dijo que una mujer llegaría al bar con la alimentación de Hilary y también que quería hablar con Hilary. Era conocida. Solo eso, pero no dijo si era conocida de Hilary o de él.

La miro sin prestarle tanta atención, en su mano izquierda llevaba una bolsa de papel y con palabras francesas,

-Esta bien Bastian. Podrías ir con la hospedada y decirle que tiene visita una mujer llamada...- no habían dado su nombre, otra cosa que le daba sospechas, porque tampoco Rei lo hizo.

-Royce... Nicky Royce. Ella sabe quien soy- le dijo a Bastian agradeciendo al hombre mayor por su amabilidad.

-Bien señor. Permiso-

Bastian los dejo solos. No espero una invitación a sentarse, tomo una silla y lo hizo. Dejando la bolsa en la mesa redonda pequeña.

-Así que.. ¿tu eres Kai?-

-¿Nicky Royce?- respondió con una pregunta usando su mismo tono. De curiosidad y malestar.

-El Dr. Kon me dijo que debía presentarme con alguien y ese alguien me diría donde estaba Hilary para que pudiera hablar con ella. Simplemente se me olvido el nombre de esa persona, cuando venía un bello panorama se me cruzo por la calle y no pude evitar tocar. Así que no recuerdo bien si era tu nombre el que me menciono.

Hablo tan rápido que le sorprendió que no se equivocara y le entendiera.

-No me interesa-

-A mi si- ignoro el tono de voz amargo y mortal. -Según la esposa del Dr. Kon, dijo que aquí vivían 5, ¿Quien de ustedes es el mas abierto?

No quería ni siquiera pensar que esa pregunta tenía doble sentido.

_-Hey... ya te lo dije... solo aprendí a paralizar, no a devolver el movimiento. Si supiera como hacerlo, créeme, no me habría metido en grandes problemas tiempo atrás. _

_-Solo quiero saber ¿cuanto tiempo durara esto?-_

Escucho a Bryan y Hilary acercarse y discutir. ¿quien los habría dejado juntos? Acaso no veían que no podían estar juntos porque se peleaban y discutían. Él detestaba eso. En serio lo hacía.

-_Según lo que toque... podría durar 3 días-_

_-¡¿Tres días?!-_

_-No grites Bryan-_

Oh.. y Spencer también venía con ellos.

-Oye... ¿no te había visto antes?

-No- él nunca había visto a esa mujer en su vida.

Ladeo la cabeza sin dejar de verlo, lo cual empezaba a incomodarlo.

-Ya se... te ve visto antes- Kai espero a que le dijera donde y así hacer memoria, pero aseguraba, 100% seguro, que nunca se encontraron antes... -te he visto en mis sueños mas eróticos.

Nadie nunca le había dejado callado sin capacidad para responder y abochornado. Esa mujer debía ser el interior de Bryan.

.

-No fue mi culpa, alguien estaba pidiendo a gritos que lo ase... sinara- Hilary había entrado a la cocina, viéndose sorprendida por la visita de la mujer.

Spencer y Bryan observaron lo mismo que ella y su reacción. Junto a Kai, a una silla de distancia había una mujer de cabello negro ondulado que caía hasta la mitad de la espalda. Unos ojos verde brillantes y misteriosos, con una sonrisa juguetona dedicada a Hilary.

Bryan miraba de pies a cabeza a la mujer, su olor era de bosque, sus ropas a la medida marcando cada curva en su cuerpo. Y esa sonrisa, esos labios eran tentadores.

-Hola Hilary. Te he llamado 7 veces en estos últimos tres días. Y como no has contestado el celular he venido a ti. Aunque, la próxima vez te implantare un GPS, fue demasiado complicado llegar hasta aquí.

-Nicky... ¿Que haces aquí?- su tono de voz decía que no estaba absolutamente complacida de verla.

-Ya te lo dije Hilary. No has contestado, he venido en persona, aunque fue difícil.

-Nadie duda que ella es difícil, también temperamental.- Bryan se unió a la conversación.

-¿Quien eres y porque te metes?- pregunto Nicky confundida.

Hilary soltó una risa, al menos Nicky aun seguía siendo directa, clara y divertida. Cuando miro a Kai, se sintió aliviada de verlo bien, sin problemas, sin estar herido, mas estaba estoico y tensó. Algo pasaba.

-¿Estas bien, Kai?- pregunto. Sus palabras le hicieron girar a ella, la vio preocupada.

-Estaba bien hace unos segundos- dijo Nicky...- Quizás esta procesando las palabras que le dirigí. Era un elogió.

Hilary soltó el aire, mas aliviada desde que se despertó. Él estaba bien. Aunque al verlo tenso y lanzarle una mirada asesina a la morena, seguro ese elogió fue algo sobre "Erotismo" o "Sueños salvajes". Si Nicky era rara con sus sueños y sus elogios.

_"Él esta bien. Él esta bien. Él esta bien... solo fue un sueño,una pesadilla. Olvídala, vuelve a la realidad"_

-¿Casilla del diablo, Sangre viva?- pregunto Bryan al sentarse y ver las palabras en la bolsa de papel.

-¿Alguien sabe donde deje mi chaqueta destrozada?- pregunto Hilary, si Nicky decía que la había llamado sería por algo, debía confirmar por su teléfono.

-Con los muertos- contesto Spencer también tomando asiento.

-Bien-

Salió en busca de su celular.

Kai aun tenía el celular de ella, después de la llamada de Rei, le llamo la atención las 17, no 7 como Nicky había dicho, llamadas perdidas que tenía. Además de haber registrado el teléfono. Le sorprendió que el celular estuviera tan vació como la cabeza de Tyson. Solo tenía tres contactos... "Dr. Rei K" quien sabía era Rei... "Royce" quien ahora sabía era la mujer que le dijo tal cosa antes de que los otros entraran... y el último "Nunca contestarle a este número" por lo tanto asumió que era una persona desagradable. En las llamadas perdidas, la mitad eran de Royce y el otro un número privado.

-¿Que es esto?- pregunto Bryan, al sacar una botella de vino negra y con un olor extraño.

-La comida para Hilary- contesto Nicky quien ahora leía el periódico que arrebato a Kai.

-Los vampiros han embotellado la sangre. Wow-

-No lo han hecho, según se. Esta es especial, o como Hilary lo dice, su dieta auto impuesta-

-Perdí mi teléfono- volvió Hilary desconcertada, podía asegurar que su celular lo cargaba aun después de la pelea con esa aberración.

Kai señalo al celular que estaba junto a él en la mesa.

-¿Porque lo tienes tu?- le pregunto tomando asiento junto a él y revisando las llamadas perdidas.- Dijiste 7.. y hay 17 llamadas perdidas Nicky

-No fui yo...- se defendió ella -la mayoría.

-Rei llamo- Kai le contesto su pregunta- Tyson fue atacado en la clínica.

-¿Que?- se asusto, si los aristócratas llegaron hasta la clínica entonces estaban mas fuertes que antes... -¿Quien?

-Oh yo estaba ahí... en realidad me tope con el agresor cuando ingresaba a las instalaciones. Hace mucho que no veía al hermano de Tyson. Estaba guapo. Ya se, le pondré Hiro el Guapo.

Todos la miraron con incredulidad. . No podían creer que dijera se había topado con el agresor, así tan a la ligera y después le pusiera un apodo, porque lo considero guapo.

-Y aun estas viva ¿porque?

-No lo enfrente Hilary- Nicky sabía que Hilary nunca le creía algunas cosas pero ahora decía la verdad- En serio. Supe de ese acto cuando volvía a la clínica. Tyson me dijo que en su casa estaban las botellas que usas para alimentarte, así que después de darle una breve visita a Tyson y hablar con el Dr. Kon y su esposa, fui a casa del herido, grande debo añadir, y cuando tuve tu botella para el almuerzo regrese de nuevo a la clínica. A unos pasos para entrar escuche agitación adentro. Cuando iba a entrar me tope con un hombre bien vestido, un traje negro nítido y se limpiaba la mano izquierda manchada de sangre con un pañuelo rojo. Recordaba su rostro por una foto que Tyson nos mostró y supe que era su hermano, Hiro. Ambos nos miramos y me guiño un ojo antes de seguir su camino y subirse a un BMW negro sin placas y vidrios polarizado. Cuando entre vi a Rei correr junto a Lee para atender a Tyson. Quien gritaba que quería matar a su hermano.- Nicky relato lo mas importante de ese encuentro, dejando a mas de uno impresionado de hablar y hablar y no hacer pausa.

-¿Estaba herido?- Hilary pregunto a Kai, mientras se levantaba y tomaba prestado un vaso.

-Estaba lastimado, fue lo único que dijo Rei y las amenazas que lanzaba al aire al estar enojado.- contesto Kai. Sin apartar la vista de lo que hacía.

Había vuelto a su asiento y quitado el corcho de la botella con mucha facilidad. Dejando caer un liquido un tanto espeso color rojo oscuro. El olor le llego a todos, haciendo una mueca al leve olor de sangre en ella. Aunque también desconcertados de que el olor fuera leve y no fuerte, como cuando Rei se había alimentado frente a ellos.

Hilary bebió de su vaso empezando a saciar la sed que empezaba desde que hablo con Tyson antes de ser atacado. Vació el vaso, volvió a llenarlo sin percatarse de todas las miradas sobre ella. Volvió por un tercero cuarto vaso. El dolor que le causo la aberración iba mitigando despacio y los raspones curándose.

-¿Que?- pregunto al darse cuenta de las miradas.

-Eso no es sangre ¿o lo es?- pregunto Spencer, el único olor que se sentía en el aire era el de sangre pero solo eso, sin embargo era muy leve el olor. Lo cual le hacía preguntar ¿que bebía?

-Yo fabrico mi propia sangre, aunque tiene 0.05% de sangre. El otro 99.5% es artificial, es genérico la mayoría. después de tanto beber sangre humana, decidí que podría vivir con otro sustento, probé con la de animal por unos años y al ver que mi cuerpo no tenía cambios, decidí que podría haber otra clase de sangre. Así que lo hice, me llevo 5 décadas, pero al final esto resulto. Y me ha mantenido viva lo suficiente para no necesitar de la sangre humana o animal nunca más.

-Y no te causa locura al oler de nuevo la sangre real?- pregunto Bryan

-Al principió si, poco a poco he llegado a ignorar ese olor. Aunque experimente diferentes causas cuando empece mi dieta. La sangre animal tenía un efecto secundario, la sangre artificial también tuvo algunos y otros han ido disminuyendo con el tiempo.

-¿Que efectos secundarios?- preguntaron Bryan y Nicky, la segunda no sabía de eso.

Se encogió de hombros algo incomoda... -La sangre animal después de una o dos horas de haberla bebido siempre me causaba sofocamiento y terminaba con la excitación incontrolada.

Kai tenso los brazos y ella lo noto.

_Sostenía su rostro entre sus manos, tratando de que lo viera a los ojos. Le hablaba y no la podía escuchar. La cabeza le ardía, la sangre se le empezaba a calentar y cada respiración lo descontrolada._

_-Kai... Kai... KAI- el grito le llego al fin. Pudo enfocase en ella, escuchar sus palabras...- debes concentrarte Kai. Esta es tu primera vez con ello, es por eso que te han dejado tiempo, trabaja diferentes para todos, nosotros los vampiros podemos retener nuestros instintos mas tiempo, días o semanas. Aoi nunca ha tenido un esclavo Lycan, Kai. Por eso pensó que el efecto sería el mismo que con nosotros y no es así, tu sistema quema rápido los virus o incluso si tomara medicina esta saldría mas rápido de lo normal. Por eso Kai debes concentrarte. _

_-Caliente- jadeo Kai, la sangre se le calentaba mas y la cabeza le daba vueltas._

_-Vamos Kai, tu puedes.- Hilary no sabía como ayudarlo. Lo único que sabía era que Aoi lo estaba empezando a entrenar y también que los aristócratas habían salido por una semana, por eso esa mujer se lo dio. Y ella había aprendido que el efecto era diferente y trabajaba diferente. Tenía que ayudarlo, esa era la única opción._

_-Demasiado caliente- volvió a jadear Kai._

_-Yo te voy a ayudar Kai- hizo que lo viera a los ojos -yo haré que esto pare ¿Ok?_

_-N..o- no podía dejar que ella hiciera eso, no estaba bien. Maldita mujer aristócrata ojala se muriera en su viaje._

_-Es la única opción. Si no dejas que te ayude, terminaras rogando a cualquiera y dudo que quieras eso. No quieres rogar Kai, no quieres._

_-Hilary..._

_-Shhh- acarició su rostro suave..- yo te voy a ayudar._

_Kai asintió, no podía rechazarlo, porque ella tenía razón, no quería rogar, no se humillaría así. Pero... ¿no quería hacerle daño a Hilary?_

_-Hil...- fue callado por la boca de ella. Sus labios moviendo en sicronizasión sin el poder hacer nada, no tenía la fuerza para rechazarla, no podía._

_La tomo de la cintura y la atrajo a él, sentándola a horcajadas en su regazo... sus bocas se abrieron y sus lenguas se encontraron. Compartieron y ambos sintieron lo mismo, no había vuelta atrás._

El ruido de una silla ser corrida hacía atrás con brusquedad la saco de sus recuerdos. Nicky iba al fregadero y con un semblante serio. Bryan sonreía divertido y Spencer suspiraba fastidiado.

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Hilary, lanzandole una mirada a Kai, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, su mandíbula estaba fuertemente apretada, recordaba que una vez ella mordisqueo ese lugar. Sacudió la cabeza y concentrarse en lo que Spencer decía.

-... y Bryan le pregunto si sus pechos eran reales con un ¿Puedo tocarlos? y ella se levanto bruscamente y se alejo.

-¿en serio?- pregunto.

-Solo era curiosidad- se defendió Bryan.

Hilary le sonrió..-Has logrado dejarla callada, sin que te responda. Eso es mucho. Felicidades, ahora me caes bien.

-¿Estas bien de la cabeza?- pregunto Spencer.

-Si. Solo que nadie había podido dejar callada a Nicky y alejarla, si ella nunca vuelve a mi lado, te convertirás en mi BFF.

Nicky clavo un cuchillo entre ella y Bryan quien trago duro, si la castaña con sus dedos pequeños lo podía dejar paralizado e impotente, no quería averiguar que haría la morena con un cuchillo. Mutilado, resonaba en su mente.

-Si logras pasar este cuchillo sin que te dañe, podrás tocarme, pero si te hago daño, entonces yo te tocare, como mas quiera.-

-Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser real.- se levanto, antes deque esos dos hicieran algo pervertido en la cocina. Nos vamos Nicky, tengo cadáveres que me esperan.

-¿Cadáveres? En serio ¿Que me perdí?- pregunto dejando a Bryan para otra ocasión.

-No mucho- ironizo Bryan.

Ambas salieron de la cocina sin siquiera despedirse, Hilary sabía que debía alejarse de ese lugar y de quien vivía ahí. Concentrarse en otra cosa como los que la atacaran en la noche. Nicky la guiaba, porque ella en verdad no recordaba el camino a la salida. Otro día le enviaría la ropa a Bryan de regreso. Aunque se sentía algo incomoda con lo que vestía. Lo cual era una falda estilo escocesa pequeña y una blusa roja de tirantes, con sus botas que aun estaban en buen estado. Y por lo cual le hizo detenerse en la puerta de salida.

-Hilary, te das cuenta que el sol aun esta en lo alto. Apenas es la una de la tarde.

-Ya me di cuenta Nicky.

-Señoritas, si me permiten- Bastian estaba detrás de ellas, ofreciéndoles un paraguas negro, lo suficientemente ancho para tapar a la vampiro del sol -El señor Kon, lo ha utilizado cuando el sol lo ha tomado de improviso. Tiene triple forro y los rayos del sol no se filtran. Le ayudara con el sol de ahora.

Hilary le sonrió al hombre por su amabilidad- Gracias... Bastian.

-Si muchas gracias, porque sin un paraguas, si saliera lo primero en carbonizarse sería los brazos, las piernas y la cabeza.

-Gracias Nicky, por tus amables palabras.

-No seas tan aguafiestas Hilary. Y vamonos que quiero ver a los muertos.

Bastian lo confirmaba ahora que veía a ambas mujeres salir. La señorita Royce parecía ser la otra parte del señor Kuznetsov, no había dudas.

.

A pocos metros del bar y haber salido el celular de Hilary volvió a timbrar, al sacarlo y ver quien era, el identificador decía "Número Privado". De las 17 llamadas perdidas, la mitad pertenecían a ese mismo nombre y no le gustaba eso. Sospechaba de dos personas que podrían llamarla usando un número privado y en verdad ninguna de las dos le agradaba.

-..._Know that we'll still have each other. __You can stand under my umbrella. __You can stand under my umbrella. __Under my umbrella... ella, ella, ella, eh, eh eh. __Under my umbrella __ella, ella, ella, eh, eh eh. __Under my umbrella __ella, ella, ella, eh, eh eh._

___-_¿Que tanto cantas?- le pregunto a Nicky.

-Una canción- dijo como obvio...- contesta el teléfono Hilary.

Había visto a la castaña sacarlo y que no responder, mas este seguía timbrando con desesperación.

-No dice el número.

Siguieron su camino.

-Sabes, creo que los vampiros inventaron el paraguas para evitar el sol y no carbonizarse.

-Según recuerdo, lo que me dijo mi padre, Charles Macintosh era un vampiro e hizo el primer paraguas impermeable para poder salir en el sol y no quemarse y el rumor corrió, estaba enamorado y la mujer era humana, por lo tanto no podía verla en el día con el sol en lo alto y no poder morir. El paraguas que creo le ayudo en su vida y poder ser feliz.

-Toda una historia de amor y esfuerzo- dijo divertida Nicky, aunque escuchar el teléfono timbrar ya la había desesperado. Le quito el celular y ella respondió -Ahora habla.

-_¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Hola?-_

Era un hombre quien llamaba, pero no reconoció la voz.

-Habla Hilary y termina con esto-

-_¿Hola? ¿Hilary?- _

Eso la asusto mas, porque l persona al otro lado sabía su nombre o porque quizás escucharon a Nicky decirlo.

-¿Quien habla?- al fin se atrevió a preguntar.

-_¿Eres Hilary? Quisiera hablar con la vampiro Hilary. _

_-_¿Como obtuvo mi número?- le preocupaba que fuera un acosador.

-_Escuche Hilary, se que usted podría estar con Kai, Tala o Spencer, necesito hablar con alguno de ellos, es importante. Por favor._

_-_¿Como obtuvo mi número?- volvió a preguntar.

-_Granger, Tyson. El me dio su número después de hablar con él. Por favor. Quisiera hablar con alguno de ellos y no tengo algún medio de comunicarme con ninguno._

_-_Bien, ¿volverá a llamar o se quedara en la línea?-

-_Me quedare-_

-Ok.

Ambas se miraron y dieron la vuelta para regresar, no se habían alejado mucho.

.

Bastian se sorprendió al ver a ambas jóvenes regresar y con urgencias.

-¿Sucede algo señoritas?

-Bastian ¿donde están Tala, Spencer o Kai?

-Bueno, el señor Spencer ha salido con el señor Bryan, el señor Tala responde una llamada privada y el señor Kai aun esta en la cocina.-

Solo Hilary se adentró mas, no sabía como recordaba donde estaba la cocina. Kai tomaba un vaso de Vodka con la botella a la par. Estaba tranquilo. al fin había encontrado paz, sin que nadie lo molestara.

-Kai- bueno casi nadie.

-Hilary-

-Kai, hay un hombre que me ha llamado y dice que quiere hablar contigo, sospecho que te conoce.

-¿Cual es su nombre?- se levanto de su asiento.

Abrió la boca pero no sabía que responder, no había preguntado su nombre aún...-¿Cual es su nombre?

Kai espero a que le dijera y se lo comunicaran. ¿Porque alguien le llamaría a Hilary para hablar con él?

-Dice llamarse Wyat Smith-

Hacía cuanto que no hablaba con Wyat.. ¿1 siglo? Le arrebato el teléfono. Debía ser importante para querer comunicarse atraves de Hilary.

-Habla Kai-

.

Hilary regreso junto a Nicky, después de ser enviada lejos para hablar en privado con su celular. Tala se les unía a ellas, al igual que Bryan entraba.

-Vaya sorpresa ¿regresaron por mi?- pregunto divertido y alzando ambas cejas.

-Ni en tus sueños, pervertido- le espeto Hilary.

-En mis sueños pervertidos aun no te he visto, pero quizás esta noche si- Nicky le guiño un ojo.

-Dios, son tal para cual- exclamo Hilary.

-Sin duda- le dio la razón Tala.

-Hey rojo, ¿Que tal tu novia?

-Vendrá en cinco días, de visita- Tala tenía una novia, una que conoció cuando era esclavo en una de las ciudades que los aristócratas también habían invadido. Era española.

-¿Quien vendrá en cinco días?- Pregunto Ian entrando y uniéndose a ellos.

-Julia Fernandez, la españolita de Tala.- Bryan dijo divertido.

Hilary contuvo el aire... no podía ser, ella conocía ese nombre, ella conocía a es mujer, una Lycan española con la piel blanca y el cabello rubio y pelirrojo.

-¿Julia Fernandez?- pregunto pensando haber escuchado mal.

-Si, la novia de Tala-

Tala le miro ceñudo, era muy protector con su novia, ambos habían escapado cuando los aristócratas huyeron. Ambos heridos, ambos juntos superaron todo.

-Ella es una aristócrata-


	8. Chapter 8

Tala le miro ceñudo, el era protector con Julia, ambos se habían topado cuando la guerra contra los aristócratas termino, ambos heridos, ambos desconfiados y a ambos les costo confiar uno con el otro, ahora era diferente.

-Ella es una aristócrata-

Todos guardaron silencio. Acusar a la novia del rojo era un suicidio, Bryan e Ian lo sabían. Tala y Julia se conocían de años por lo cual nadie podría hablar mal de ella y con lo que la vampiro dijo, sabían molesto a Tala.

-Cierra esa estúpida boca- se acercaba a ella con pasos lentos y amenazadores -Nunca acuses a Julia, ella no es una aristócrata. Y que sabe una vampiro bebe de la guerra y aristocracia. Ni siquiera habían nacido cuando fueron esos sucesos. Vuelve a repetir esa acusación y estaré muy complacido de haberte arrancado la cabeza.

Hilary sintió esa aura mortal, de amenaza dirigía a ella. De reojo vio a Bryan hacer atrás a Nicky protectoramente mientras llegaba a ella. Su vida había sido un infierno y lamentablemente solo el hombre lycan en la cocina quien aun tenía su teléfono sabía de esos años. Pero ni él sabría que Julia no era lo que estaba aparentando con ellos, fueron pocos años atrás, con su antigua relación que la estaba llevando a acabar con ella misma, que había visto a la española y saber quien era. Y este Lycan pelirrojo la defendería con uñas y dientes. Lo cual le molestaba, mas le enojaba sus palabras.. "Vampiro Bebe" ¿Cuanto creía que tenía? ¿25, 35 o 50 años?

Y no se iba a pelear por algo, cual ella pensaba, no valía la pena ni el tiempo.

-Tienes razón. ¿Que sabría una vampiro "bebe" como yo, de la guerra y aristocracia?-

Kai aparecía en esos momentos, frunciendo el ceño por la pelea entre Tala y Hilary. No menciono alguna palabra, solo escucho y si fuera necesario, absolutamente necesario, intervendría.

-¿Que edad tienes? ¿50 años? Insignificante edad para saber de la vida- Tala aun estaba enojado, Julia era importante para él -para saber de la historia.

-Y de nuevo te doy la razón- le lanzo una mirada significativa a Kai, silenciandolo por si pensaba en decir algo o decir mas de lo que debía -¿Que sabre yo de eso? Y también me pregunto ¿que tendría yo que ver con esta nueva y estúpida guerra que se avecina? Yo nunca estuve involucrada en ella, ni siquiera, según tu, había nacido. ¿Porque me habría de importar hacer una investigación de esos muertos? No debo de hacerlo. Es mas no lo haré. Tampoco participaré en esta guerra, yo no tengo nada que ver-

-Pero esta la posibilidad de que te ataquen, ellos van por todos lo que consideran "Sangre sucia"- menciono Ian.

Hilary sonrió amargamente.

-¿Quien ha dicho que yo soy de sangre sucia?- tomo por sorpresa a todos ellos y un ceño demasiado fruncido de Kai ¿A que estaba jugando?- Tengo un linaje de sangre. No veo porque ellos me atacarían. Estoy a salvo... En cambio ustedes y tu novia "la española inocente", no. Esa es una gran diferencia. ¿cierto pelirrojo? No te preocupes, que nunca jamás mencionare a tu maldita novia y menos diré su nombre. Sería profanar mis labios.- Dio media vuelta y salió de ahí, tomando agradecidamente el paraguas que Bastian, daba de nuevo.

Nicky la imito mas parando antes de salir.

-Ese momento llegara pelirrojo- Tala frunció el ceño... ¿hablaba de la guerra? - y estaré riendo al ver tu cara de idiota, cuando te diga "Te lo dije". Tendré una cámara para grabarlo. Que no te quede duda.

No espero alguna respuesta, salió a prisa para alcanzar a Hilary, había sido un regreso duro.

Bryan soltó un suspiro ante esa atmósfera de muerte y enojo. Hilary podría tener razón, si ella tenía un linaje de sangre ¿Porque molestar en pelear una guerra en la cual ella podría salir limpia sin siquiera involucrarse? Los aristócratas solo iban por la sangre sucia, los mestizos, los humanos que se involucraron con alguna de las especies. Tala apretaba fuerte los puños, él era demasiado delicado y esperaba que Nicky no tuviera la razón. Porque decirle "Te lo dije" sería aceptar que el rojo se cegó y ellos siendo arrastrados. No dijo nada mientras salía tomando las llaves de su auto y darle un viaje a esa dos mujeres. Ian simplemente se retiro, había demasiada tensión.

Tala y Kai se miraron, el segundo solo negó.

-Vamonos, debemos reunirnos con Wyat- y también en algún momento devolverle el celular a Hilary. Cuando la castaña se enojaba decía cosas para no solo confundir sino confundirse ella misma. Y esperaba que no retirara su ayuda, en verdad necesitaban saber como esos vampiros llegaron a esa forma.

-¿Wyat? ¿Donde?- pregunto Tala siguiéndolo hacía el auto.

-Su manada fue atacada hace una semana, la mitad murió, una parte se escondieron y los pocos que quedan lo siguieron hasta Bakuten. Están fuera de los limites de la ciudad, en el bosque, algunos están heridos y temen que los hayan seguido. Iremos por ellos y los traeremos.

-De acuerdo- Tala sabía bien quien era Alfa de la manada de 5 lycan, era Kai y raramente estaba en contra de sus decisiones...- ¿Le crees?

Kai no respondió, empezó a manejar su auto a toda velocidad esperando que no todos los lycan de esa manada estuvieran heridos.

-¿Crees que sea de un linaje de sangre?-

No esperaba una pregunta diferente de Tala, pero no tenía porque responder y en verdad no le importaba, porque quería de aliada a Hilary ella sería de ayuda, si no buscaba su muerte mas rápido de lo que corría.

Tala dejo en el olvido la pregunta. Aunque la molestia no se disipo, mas esta era diferente, no entendía porque Kai era evasivo y silencioso cuando le hacía preguntas de la vampiro. Esperaba una contestación, una respuesta como "No me importa" "No" "Me da igual", como las que daba algunas veces. Pero no, él se quedaba en silencio y eso le daba mas preguntas a Tala por formular.

Kai era la mayoría de veces silencioso, igual que Spencer aunque el rubio ganaba en crear silencio. Pero Kai siempre tenía una respuesta a las preguntas. Y ahora resultaba que no... ¿Porque? ¿Quien era esa vampiro? ¿Y parecían conocerse ambos? Ahora el mismo estaba mas curioso que un gato muerto, además en verdad quería estrangular a la vampiro por hablar de Julia así... la española ¿una aristócrata? ¿Enserio?. Era una broma pesada y de mal gusto.

El bicolor estaba manejando a todo lo que daba el auto, por lo cual en menos de 8 minutos ya habían dejado la ciudad atrás y empezado el área verde del bosque. Y lo que atrajo la atención de ambos, fue una figura rápida que les paso cerca del auto e iba en dirección contraria a ellos.

En las orillas del bosque vieron otras figuras correr y adentrarse más. Detuvieron el auto a un lado, ambos con una mala intuición.

-Llama a los demás, que traigan a los vampiros también- ordeno Kai a Tala.

El pelirrojo saco su celular marcando el discado rápido y llamando a Spencer, quien era el mas seguro de tener su celular a la mano, a diferencia de los otros dos. Apenas repico una vez cuando le contestaron.

-Trae a los otros al bosque, y los vampiros- corto.

Sin decir mas, siguió a Kai quien estaba a punto de entrar al bosque y enfrentar a los enemigos que iban por Wyat y su manada.

.

Escuchaba y veía a ambas mujeres que se situaban en la parte de atrás del auto. Desde que salieron del bar, él quería comprender a ambas pero principalmente a la mujer vampiro. En un momento había llegado a pensar que Tala la atacaría al simplemente ver su semblante y su tono de voz, el se lanzaría para pararle y no hiciera daño. Sin embargo la vampiro había dicho cosas increíbles y duras.

Y sin saberlo él, pensaba igual que Kai la prefería de su lado y brindándoles ayuda, porque esas cosas extrañas en verdad podrían hacer estragos a cualquier especie. aunque estaba seguro que no las entendía.

Llegaron a la clínica y con un solo botón abrió las puertas. Así era la forma de ahorrarse la platica y despedida innecesaria con las mujeres con las cuales salía.

-Wow- dijo Nicky fingiendo asombro -una tecnología de punta, han creado al caballero automático.

-Basta Nicky, solo bájate y ya-

-Es cierto, es un cerdo machista insensible que no puede bajar a abrirnos la puerta, prefiere que un botoncito lo haga. ¿Que harán después? ¿Se implantaran un botoncito también para que su amiguito se pueda parar? O ¿añadirán al vibrador mas vida para que cuando estén encendidos, embistan de verdad?

-Basta- Hilary ya no podría seguir escuchándola, había despotricado en todo el camino a Tala por su estúpida ceguera hacía una mujer que le ocultaba cosas, añadiendo eso al enfado que tenía por el mismo lycan que la trato como una bebe. Y aunque estuviera tan furiosa no le deseaba lo peor y tampoco que sintiera la traición de alguien tan allegado.

-¿Porque? No es tan malo tener tanta imaginación.- Nicky bajo junto a Hilary.

Bryan, no era un hombre normal al ser un lycan. Pero tampoco se comportaba como todos esos idiotas que se decían llamar hombres. Además tener tanta edad y vivir le hacían pensar en muchas cosas, como cuando iba al supermercado... como ¿Porque el zumo de limón era sabor artificial, pero para lavar los platos el jabón contenía limones reales? Y aún intentaba comprender totalmente a las mujeres y su mentalidad... porque ¿Como puede ser un cerdo machista si le abre la puerta a una mujer y luego ser un cerdo insensible si no lo hace?

La pregunta se la había hecho un día a Rei, después de haber recibido un par de bofetadas al no abrirle y abrirle la puerta a su compañía esa noche. El vampiro a penas si comprendía la mente de su mujer, no podría con otras.. _  
_

_"-El día que lo llegues a comprender, escribe un libro y todos te haremos un altar.-" _

Si es que ese día llegaba, hasta el mismo se haría un altar. Porque hasta el día de hoy, no las comprendía aún. Y el que le acabaran de llamar "cerdo machista insensible" lo decía todo.

-¿Como se puede satisfacer a una mujer?- las alcanzo y pregunto. Quizás eso era lo que les faltaba a los hombres preguntar, porque nunca lo hacían, y tampoco sabía si le responderían bien.

-Fácil... dale un buen sexo y listo- contesto Nicky...

-Dudo que se haya referido a eso- les dijo Hilary.

-No me refería a eso...- confirmo Bryan- pero no tengo ninguna queja sobre lo otro. Se muy bien como satisfacer a una mujer, dado que conozco las 7 zonas erógenas de una, las complazco bien.

-¿Tenemos 7 zonas?- pregunto Hilary sin saber esa información.

Antes de que el platinado respondiera, un cuerpo fue lanzado a ellos, haciéndolos caer y enredarse entre todos. Era un cuerpo desnudo y pequeño que quedo sobre Hilary.

Bryan fue el primero en reaccionar quitando, sin mucha amabilidad, el cuerpo de Nicky y observando que sucedía y quien fue el culpable.

El estruendo llamo la atención de varios, entre ellos Rei su esposa Mariah y Lee, quienes no entendía lo sucedido y preguntándose ¿quien era ese pequeño niño desnudo? Además que presentaba algunos rasguños en los brazos.

-¿Que demonios crees que haces?-

-Esa no es la pregunta Bryan- Nicky tomo del cuello al niño alzándolo molesta por el golpe -¿Quien demonios eres?

-Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, duele, duele...- el niño se quejaba por el agarre.

Rei decidió intervenir, antes que la morena le arrancara la piel del cuello.

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto con amabilidad y preocupado al verlo con rasguños, su lado profesional como doctor le llamaba al deber- ¿Como te llamas?

Nicky soltó al niño molesta y moviendo su brazo en círculos al ser este el que utilizo para poder amortiguar el golpe, a pesar de haber caído encima del platinado.

-Me llamo Daichi, mi padre dijo que buscara al Dr. Kon que solo él podría ayudarnos con nuestros heridos y no murieran, pertenezco a la manada del Alfa Wyat, hace unas semanas atrás fuimos atacados y muchos de los nuestros murieron, los que sobrevivimos seguimos a nuestro líder y nos trajo hasta aquí. Pero mi madre dice que nos podrían buscar y volver atacar... cuando venía hacía la ciudad, sentí el olor de vampiros mezclado con lycans iban hacía la dirección donde se encuentra nuestro campamento y podrían ser "ellos". - Daichi estaba tan preocupado que hablaba sin apenas respirar. Y también preocupando a todos cuando "ellos" sonaba mas a Aristócratas.

El celular de Bryan timbro, abrió la llamada sin hablar, solo escuchando lo que le decían al cortar le dirigió una mirada a todos ellos confirmandole que si eran ellos, los aristócratas estaban atacando. Hilary recordaba el nombre de Wyat, había sido el hombre que le llamo a su celular y quería hablar con Kai, ¿acaso era para pedir ayuda?

-¿Me ayudaran?- pregunto Daichi preocupado pensando que no lo harían.

-Lo haremos enano- Tyson contesto por ellos, haciendo muecas al levantar los brazos y estirar la espalda al terminar de acomodarse la camisa. Los tres llegados y tirados observaron las hematomas en su abdomen que aún no habían desaparecido completamente.

-Esta decidido, iremos- contesto Rei sonriendole al niño, Lee fue en busca de su espada favorita, con una pequeña y ligera sonrisa de diversión. Hoy iba a jugar lo que tanto le gustaba... "Decapitar aristócratas".

-Bien- Daichi ya estaba de pie, sin recordar su desnudez,- ¿Que esperamos? Vamos-

Sin darse a esperar mas, se transformo en un pequeño lobo con el pelaje rojo y la cicatriz en forma de X en su frente. Junto a Tyson se prepararon para salir.

-Oigan idiotas esperen- Bryan los detuvo, ninguno de ellos se había movido para seguirlos.

-¿Que?- pregunto Tyson con el pequeño lobo a la par.

-Se dan cuenta que el sol aun esta en lo alto y que la mitad del grupo es un vampiro- señalo a Hilary, Rei, Lee y Gary, un vampiro grande que se unió a ellos. -Antes de poder sacar un pie, ellos se volverán cenizas.

-Los llevaremos en el auto. Ustedes dos lideraran el camino, ya que solo el pequeñín sabe el camino. Además mi automóvil esta diseñado para transportar a vampiros a plena luz del día.

-Ok- contesto Tyson que seguiría en su forma humana a Daichi. Al ser un mestizo, el no tenía la completa transformación de un Lycan y al estar con unas costillas lastimadas prefería llegar hasta la batalla para transformarse.

-Bien... ahora vamos-

.

Sonrió satisfecho, eran pocos los sangre sucia que se estaban enfrentando a ellos y sus hombres eran mas. No podrían contra ellos, ni siquiera para poder salvar sus estúpidas vidas. Esta sería la era de los Aristócratas, y harían que cada sangre sucia pagara por nacer, por vivir y respirar el mismo aire que ellos. No podían hacer nada por los humanos, porque ellos eran su principal alimento.

-¿Habrá sorpresas?- pregunto a su compañero de la par. Estaba a una distancia prudente, para observar el campo de batalla, no había sido tan difícil encontrar la manada de Wyat Smith y solo faltaba deshacerse de la última parte que quedo de la última batalla para empezara a desaparecer a todos ellos.

-Robert pidió, si encontráramos un Lycan, Kai, le diéramos su regalo sorpresa- alzo la mano mostrando esa cosa que dañaría mucho a ese Lycan, su sonrisa rivalizaría con la persona mas risueña del mundo. Era tan divertido ser él.

-Bien, por ahí lo he visto, Oliver- Aunque sabía que solo alguien como Robert pediría algo así.

-Y pidió un regalo, si por alguna casualidad viéramos a su hermosura... estaría encantado de dormir con compañía- Oliver observaba detenidamente a cada uno de los personajes peleando y ninguna era lo que Robert pedía.

_"Eres tan sádico Robert... te desharás del esclavo de Aoi pero conservara a tu antigua esclava. NO te importa nada mas que tu mismo. Ja... maldito bastardo" _pensó y lanzo una gran carcajada.

No podía creer lo que veía. Reía tanto que Oliver lo veía raro mas no le importaba. En su visita había dejado claro que la próxima vez que lo viera le quitaría la vida, le dio tiempo para que disfrutara lo que le quedaba pero él no lo aprovecho. Y el al ser el hermano mayor, bueno medio hermano mayor, cumpliría con lo dicho.

_"Bien Tyson... ¿quieres morir ahora? Te concederé tu deseo, espero que te hayas despedido de tus amigos porque hoy será el último día de vida"_

A la pelea se integraba Tyson y los demás, cambiando de forma siendo un lobo mediano pero con fuerza.

Hoy sería un día memorable para todos, inolvidable para muchos y de muerte para su hermano.


	9. Chapter 9

**LO SIENTO POR EL RETRASO **

**Nota: L.A significa Lycan Aristócrata (no crean que es Los Ángeles)... V.A Vampiros Aristócratas.**

* * *

No era una batalla de guerra pero al ser pocos se veía como tal. Los L.A (Lycan's Aristócratas) se lanzaban contra ellos en grupo para matarlos.

Spencer se lanzo por el aire hasta caer encima de tres L.A, derribando y arrastrando hasta dejarlos mas que inconscientes. Fue detrás de otro L.A que estaba a punto de atacar por la espalada a Bryan, quien tenía a sus dos contrincantes ocupados. Tomándolo por el cuello lo azoto en la tierra y de un giró desnucandolo, frente a él paso una figura Lycan mas sabía quien era Ian. Destrozando la cabeza del L.A con su pierna fue en busca de mas o todo lo contrario, ellos fueron en busca de él, encontrándose con alguien igual de cuerpo y comprobraria si también de fuerza. Gruñendo con fuerza ambos fueron al encuentro viéndose como un choque de dos trenes de carga.

Ian se agacho a tiempo al ver un V.A (Vampiro Aristócrata) ser lanzado, por Lee, y decapitado. Tomado con la guardia baja al ser atacado por la espalda por un V.A, enfureciendolo y girando se lanzo. Su estatura era pequeña, muchos se burlaban de él por su tamaño y al ver su baja de estatura se confiaban demasiado, pero cuanto se equivocaban ahora era cuando las palabras "El tamaño no importa" se añadían a la pelea. Su falta de estatura lo corregía con su agilidad y rapidez, tanto así que el V.A que lo ataco por la espalda, al estar confiado y con una sonrisa socarrona y burlona, no se preparo para el golpe rápido del Lycan pequeño. Fue aventado tan fuerte que voló en medio de la batalla y choco contra un árbol provocando que este se partiera en dos ante el impacto. Ni siquiera recuperándose del golpe sintió ser jalado por el brazo derecho, con fuerza que aseguraba estaba mas que dislocado y azotar, azotar, azotar en la tierra.

Ian no era alguien de carácter pasivo, tranquilo, bromista, nada por el estilo, su carácter era fuerte, sarcástico y enojado. Ese maldito V.A aprendió a no dejarse llevar por las apariencias. Miro a su alrededor alzando su brazo izquierdo y noqueando a un L.A que le fue lanzado. por parte de Bryan. Siguió con su cacería contra los Aristócratas, sin embargo algo le molestaba dentro, el V.A que lo ataco por la espalda y lo derribo. Esperaba que todos estuvieran metidos en sus batallas y no prestarle atención, principalmente ese Lycan platinado que era una molestia. Si él lo vio ser derribado, sabía muy bien que este no se lo dejaría de recordar por el resto de su vida. Bryan era un maldito pesado cuando quería.

Arrancando cabeza y brazos a los V.A que se le acercaban, el lycan con cabello platinado y que ganaba un poco de mas estatura en su transformación, tenía una pequeña sonrisa visible y no era por la pelea y los muertos que llevaba ya, en realidad una parte era por ello le encantaba derramar sangre enemiga pero una parte de esa sonrisa se debía al haber visto como el Lycan de baja estatura de pelaje azul cobalto era derribado por un V.A. A él nada se le escapaba, menos regocijarse cobre Ian. Al ser un Lycan rastreador nada se le escapaba, mientras peleaba y disfrutaba, veía a los otros, mas de uno peleaba con tres o cuatro L.A y V.A. Aunque admiraba a Lee con su uso de la espada de doble filo, le encantaría poder tener una así para decapitar a sus enemigos y también debía admitir que era bueno peleando aun teniendo esa capa encima de él que lo protegía de la luz del sol. Aunque no eran los únicos, lo V.A también estaban cubiertos para no quemarse dándoles un aspecto de ninjas que se paseaban a la luz del día.

Era tan divertido todo esto, hasta lo era cuando le aventaron un cadáver de un L.A encima, volteando a ver al culpable vio la figura de una Lycan de pelaje negro, brilloso y suave. Sus ojos verdes que brillaban divertidos para él, dándole un guiño se fue por su siguiente victima, pasando entre sus compañeros de batalla y los Aristócratas.

Tala estaba peleando con rabia desquitándose con los V.A y L.A que se le acercaban, toda esa rabia se debía a lo ocurridos tiempo atrás con una vampiro de cabellera castaña y que se atrevió a decir esas cosas sobre su novia Julia. Al no haberla decapitado cuando pudo saco su rabia contra esos aristócratas que tiempo atrás lo tuvieron en cautiverio como esclavos a eso añadiéndole que también a su preciada novia le paso lo mismo. Era el momento de desquitarse y era el mejor de todos.

Entre la batalla vio como otros Aristócratas se unían a la batalla pero esos le daban un mal presentimiento. Uno de esos se dirigía directamente a Tyson y por lo que recordaba era su hermano, convirtiéndose en el lobo grande con furia de matar. Tyson, al ser mitad Lycan su tamaño era normal pero había desarrollado velocidad y un poco de fuerza, esperaba no presenciar la muerte del mestizo. Por otro lado vio a un Vampiro Aristócrata acercarse con tranquilidad a Kai, su físico le recordaba a un adolescente, su cabello verde manzana y sus ojos grises mostraban una amabilidad que su cuerpo no denotaba. Parecía esconder algo en su chaqueta azul y blanca con ribete amarillo y una bolsa colgando en su cinturón marrón. No podía escuchar que se decían pero podía asegurar que no era una bienvenida amable. Querría ayudar a su mejor amigo y Alfa pero mas y mas V.A y L.A llegaban. Seguía peleando y no supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió hasta escuchar un grito.

-¡Él niño, quiero al niño!- escucho el grito de Oliver y la orden de Hiro a sus súbditos guerreros.

No recordaba que un niño estuviera ahí en la batalla.

-Hilary- el grito de Rei lo hizo girar hacía la vampiro, quien sostenía entre sus brazos a un niño de quizás 10 u 11 años desnudo peleando para que lo soltara.

Con mas determinación empezó a golpear para hacerse camino hasta la vampiro, el niño no tenía la culpa y tampoco aceptaría que se lo llevaran, rogaba porque la mujer aguantara mientras llegaban a ella.

.

Kai, dese que llego al bosque, donde tenía el campamento Wyat sabía que habría problemas, pero nunca se imagino que los Aristócratas enviaran tantos para un pequeño grupo de manada de Lycan. Al llegar a la ubicación exacta, vio la tensión en el cuerpo de Wyat, quien miraba hacía todos lados en busca del camino por donde entraría el enemigo.

-Wyat.

-Kai-

El simple saludo fue lo único que ambos intercambiaron porque al instante V.A y L.A entraron a atacarlos. Miembros de la manada de Wyat se transformaron listos para pelear por sus vidas, él al igual que Tala se lanzaron y en el aire transformándose para golpear a todo aquel que quisiera morir.

No fue mucho tiempo el que esperaron para que los demás aparecieran. Es mas se alegro de verlos porque necesitarían mucha ayuda para salir vivos y lo harían nadie de la manada de Wyat, su manada o los vampiros iba a morir. Podía diferenciar a quienes debía matar, se aseguraba de saber si pertenecían a la manda de Wyat, y no le costo mucho tenía una buena memoria y sabía distinguir a los Aristócratas de ellos. También sabía que fuera del círculo de la batalla habían mas Aristócratas, podía sentirlos mirando y riendo. Lo enfurecía hasta tal punto que por cada enemigo que se le acercara lo destrozaba por completo, su camino era en círculo cada que avanzaba comprobaba a los demás, en una de sus peleas se topo con tres V.A y un L.A rodeando a un pequeño Lycan de pelaje rojo con una X en la frente y también a una vampiro que él conocía bien. Asegurándose de matar a todo aquel en su camino llego hasta ellos, tomando a la vampiro por el brazo y trayendola contra su cuerpo salvandola de un L.A que arremetería contra ella. Empujándola detrás de él ataco, acabando con dos V.A y el pequeño Lycan ayudándolo con el L.A. El otro V.A se le había escapado, aunque no del todo. Voltear hacía atrás vio a la vampiro atravesando con un tronco el cuerpo del aristócrata y perdiendo el equilibrio por la fuerza con la que saco el delgado y puntiagudo tronco del vampiro aristócrata.

La sostuvo contra su cuerpo dejando que ella se tranquilizara y con un pequeño apretón en su grueso brazo de Lycan la soltó con un gruñido de advertencia.

-Gracias... guapo pero creo poder defenderme bien ahora.- el pequeño Lycan se unió a ella, quien sería su compañero de batalla antes de volver al ataque volvió a hablarle -Tu pelaje aun sigue siendo suave.

Gruño aún mas fuerte.

_"Maldita loca mujer vampiro" _las palabras resonaron en su cabeza, ella sabía bien que no le gustaba que le dijera eso de su pelaje lo hacía parecer un perro adiestrado, bañado y peinado a cada hora.

Bufando se volteo para seguir aplastando cabeza y corazones, sin embargo la aparición de dos Aristócratas muy conocidos para él le amargo la batalla. Hiro quien se transformaba mientras corría para atacar a su medio hermano Tyson. Y aun así lo peor era ver a ese Vampiro que conoció en la Ciudad Imperial acercandocele con una mirada amable pero su cuerpo diciendo que lo iba a matar.

¿Quien lo habría enviado... Aoi o Robert?

Fuera quien fuera, le enviaría saludos con el corazón de Oliver.

-Vaya pareces aun recordarme, Sangre sucia- Oliver se detuvo a una distancia prudente y con su sonrisa tan inocente. -Hoy mi horóscopo decía: "Tendrás una aventura maravillosa y triunfaran en la vida". No lo creía hasta verte en esta pelea. Estoy un poco indeciso. Matarte o no matarte... he ahí el dilema-

De la manga de su camisa roja Oliver deslizaba una jeringa grande con un liquido gris plateado... Kai le gruño y estuvo listo cuando Oliver se le lanzo encima.

Lo esquivo pero la meta de Oliver era darle con lo que tuviera en su mano izquierda, lo evitaba y propinaba golpes. Oliver era bueno peleando, lo sabía cuando fue esclavo y sus movimientos aun le parecían danza y no pelea. Pero eso no logro que lo golpeara, ambos se daban golpes. Oliver propiandole puños en el estomago y rasguños en los brazos, y aunque Kai le hacía daño también no pararía hasta lograr su objetivo.

Kai al agacharse al ver la mano izquierda de Oliver acercarse a su cabeza vislumbro su arma, una maldita jeringa con un liquido extraño que era destinado para él.

Oliver lanzaba sus ataques calculando como podría inyectarle el liquido y hacer lo que Robert le pidió. En un desvió de su mirada vio la figura de una mujer vampiro con la cabellera castaña y los ojos rubí. Al verla sonrió, iba a matar dos pájaros de un tiro, también había un pequeño lycan sucio junto a ella, haciendo pareja en su pelea. ¡Oh! Que glorioso día sería.

Lo que no esperaba era el ataque tan fuerte, rápido y lleno de rabia y enojo por parte de Kai. Quien lo tomo por la cintura y lo elevo hasta lanzarlo por el aire y que cayera donde fuera pero sufriera en el camino. La jeringa cayó al lado de sus pies, lo tomo entre sus manos y el liquido gris plata le daba mala espina, aprovechando la caída de Oliver lanzo la jeringa a alta velocidad a un árbol, estrellándolo y quebrandolo derramando el liquido totalmente, ahora, inservible.

Corrió rápido y tomo el cuerpo de Oliver por sus ropas y lo hizo estrellarse en el mismo árbol de la jeringa.

Oliver gimió. Sintiendo en su rostro algo pegajoso y al ver de que se trataba se enfureció, no dejaría que nadie lo humillara y menos un Lycan de sangre sucia. Volteo hacía la derecha y de nuevo la figura de la mujer vampiro estaba a la vista y junto a él el pequeño Lycan que respiraba agitado. Sonrió con malevolencia.

-¡Él niño, quiero al niño!- grito Oliver, atrayendo la atención de Hiro quien tenía una buena pelea con su hermano, y quien al ver el liquido de la jeringa derramado sabía que no se iba a quedar así las cosas.

-Háganlo- grito con fuerza para que sus guerreros fueran por él.

La mujer vampiro había tomado al niño desnudo quien trataba de zafarse de ella y ella le susurraba cosas.

Si les quitaban al niño entonces lograrían hacerles daño. Además ya tenía planes para él. Lo último que sintió fue un golpe en el estomago con fuerza y ser lanzado hacía Hiro.

Kai se enfureció, no tocarían a ese niño, es mas ni siquiera recordaba al niño junto a Hilary, pero no le harían daño. NO.

.

Ella muy poco sabía de pelea... todo lo hacía era por puro instinto de supervivencia. Nadie le había enseñado a como defenderse, menos cuando fue una esclava tal vez por eso la atraparon fácilmente.

Cuando llegaron la batalla ya había empezado y estaban en desventaja. Y lo peor era que cada vez sentía que aparecían mas y mas. Estuvo tentada a preguntarles... "Hey... tienen una caja mágica por donde salen... quisiera verla"

El niño Lycan, llamado Daichi, estaba junto a ella peleando él le ayudaba a saber quienes pertenecían a su manada y para su gran alivio... a todo a quien había atacado eran aristócratas...

No sabía de donde demonios sacaban a sus seguidores, ella hubiera preferido que estuvieran en punto de extinción. Así sería mas fácil pelear. Y se seguía diciendo que su pelea era de forma de supervivencia. Quizás Lee le enseño a usar una espada, mas o menos, Tyson y Nicky algunas técnicas para pelear pero enserio. Ella era mas una rata de laboratorio que alguien físicamente peleador.

Dos V.A. se acercaron a ellos, Daichi se encargaba de las piernas y ella de la parte de arriba. Y sin perder tiempo ambos atacaron, Daichi lo hacía por sus padres a quienes no había visto aún, y ella para que nadie muriera por esa sociedad de vampiros y Lycan's.

Estaba agitada de tanta pelea, se sentía bien decapitar a algunos aristócratas y llegarles con tanta furia por todo lo pasado que le hicieron cuando fue esclava.

No sabía porque, mas tenía el presentimiento de que lo mejor apenas comenzaba. Tenía miedo de que alguien muriera, debía hacer algo, quizás escapar era de cobardes pero era preferiblemente eso a terminar muerto. Junto a Daichi destrozaron a un L.A. Mas eso apenas si comenzaba. Sin esperarlo, ninguno de los dos, fueron rodeados por tres V.A y un L.A, los cuatro en un círculo que no les dejaría escapatoria. De la mano de uno de los V.A, se encontraba un jeringa con un liquido entre rojo y plata, le dio muy mala espina solo ver el colo y la determinación el los ojos del V.A al ver quien era su objetivo... Daichi.

Dos V.A se lanzaron a ella y el pequeño Lycan, logro esquivarlo, así como también Daichi logro esquivar la mano donde la jeringa se encontraba. Olvidándose de los otros dos que quedaban se centro en los dos que la atacaban, se le hacía difícil no recibir los golpes... recibió una bofetada con el puño cerrado tan fuerte que la arrojo a los brazos del L.A. le dio un pisotón para que la soltara y un codazo en la nariz al verlo agachar y aullar por el dolor.

Se soltó de uno para caer en otro. El V.A le torció hacía atrás causándole dolor y sintiendo como los huesos crujían para pronto destrozarse. Lucho ante el agarre peo otro V.A se les unió, esa sonrisa de superioridad que le dio la hicieron rabiar. Lanzo su cabeza hacía atrás golpeando al V.A que la tenía agarrada mas no soltándola totalmente.

Daichi se deslizo por debajo haciéndolos perder el equilibrio. Agradecía al pequeño lycan por estar con ella. Se volvió a levantar posicionándose en modo de pelea. Lanzo varios golpes, como un boxeador profesional lo haría, acertando 4 de 7, y aun sin recordar a los demás, un V.A se le lanzo encima y mordiéndola en el hombro, al deslizarse su capa y dejando desnudo algo de piel, grito al sentir sus dientes y también cuando la jeringa le fue enterrada en su cuello.

Daichi se lanzo sobre el V.A en ella tomándolo por el cuello y alejándolo de su hombro al igual que evitando usara la jeringa e inyectara ese liquido. Los tres V.A empezaron a rodearlos.

Se quito la jeringa teniendo cuidado de no quebrarla y adolorida del hombro, no se percato que el L.A se le tiraba encima para quitarle la cabeza, Daichi no tuvo tiempo de actuar mas su suerte estaba con ellos, sintió un tirón del brazo hasta chocar con un cuerpo grande y musculoso y segundos después la hicieron para atrás.

Estaba algo desconcertada y desorientada por la acción tan rápida que hubo. Ya enfocada vio al Lycan de un pelaje bicolor que ella tiempo, mucho tiempo atrás vio y reconoció. Era él, era Kai. Lo observo como peleaba con dos de los tres V.A y como Daichi estaba ayudándolo con el L.A que estuvo a punto de matarla. Sin embargo sabía que faltaba uno, el mismo que la mordió y le clavo la jeringa.

Su intuición le decía que se agachara y así lo hizo. Salvándose de un golpe con una rama algo gruesa y con punta que el V.A, que la mordió y clavo la jeringa, la iba a golpear, y si lo hubiera logrado seguro la hubiera decapitado pero el tan solo recordar que ese fue quien la mordió la hizo enojar mucho.

Esquivo sus ataques y recordando lo que Nicky le enseño años atrás pudo defenderse, estaba haciendo enojar e impacientar al V.A y cuando lo vio tambalearse al lanzar un golpe con fuerza y no darle, aprovecho para darle un rodillazo en el estomago y una patada en el aire directo a la cabeza, cuando soltó la rama ella tuvo una idea. Gritando de rabia el V.A se lanzo para matarla mas ella lo sorprendió cuando le enterró la rama con punta directo en el corazón, atravesándolo y saliendo del otro lado. Al no querer que el cuerpo muerte del V.A le cayera encima puso su pie en el pecho y jalo la rama con fuerza logrando así sacar su, ahora nueva, arma y también tambalearse hacía atrás, mas siendo sostenida por un cuerpo duro y un brazo que la sostuvo por la cintura.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio al reconocer el cuerpo y el color del pelaje. Mas calmada toco el brazo del Lycan, reconociendo que el pelaje seguía siendo suave como tiempo atrás, un pequeño apretón hizo que la soltara mas le había dado un gruñido de advertencia. Sabía lo que significaba y solo le divertía a cierto punto.

-Gracias... guapo pero creo poder defenderme bien ahora- no sabía de donde había salido "guapo" y que el Señor la protegiera porque sabía como era él con los sobrenombres cariñosos. Los detestaba... Daichi se puso a la par suya, listo para mas enemigos que derrotar. Antes de volver a la batalla volvió hacía él... -Tu pelaje aun sigue siendo suave.

Solamente quería cabrearlo por unos segundos, y a pesar de estar en medio de una batalla estaba divirtiéndose. Escucho su gruñido mientras se alejaba e iba en ayuda de Rei, quien tenía a Gary y Lee ayudando con sus espadas.

Era hora de encontrar una solución para acabar con esa batalla y no perdiéndola.

Lee, Daichi y ella hicieron un grupo fuerte.

Rei y Gary sabían como golpear a sus oponentes. La fuerza y musculatura de Gary ayudaban, la inteligencia y paciencia de Rei era un arma si utilizaba a Gary como apoyo.

Ninguno de los cinco supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron luchando, quizás horas, días, pero solo fueron escasos minutos. Y sin percatarse de ello, Lee, Rei y Gary estaban de nuevo luchando en grupo y ella y Daichi eran otro. Los tres vampiros hicieron una barrera que les dio un tiempo de descanso. Daichi volvió a su forma humana y ella observaba la batalla. Bryan y Nicky hicieron una pareja peleando, Ian arremetía contra algunos V.A, Spencer aplastaba a todo aquel que se le pusiera en su camino, Tala... Dios... ese Lycan parecía poseído y estaba haciendo una matanza.

Tyson peleaba contra su hermano, le preocupaba que saliera mal herido, mas de lo que ya estaba. Hiro tenía el rostro con deseo de hacer realidad la muerte de su medio hermano. Cuando su vista llego a Kai, contuvo el aliento al reconocer al Vampiro contra quien estaba peleando...

Oliver Polanski, la mano derecha de Robert, perteneciente al Clan Europeo. Por todos los cielos, eso solo le daba mas miedo, cuando lo vio aterrizar en un árbol y de un momento a otro volteara a ver le asusto. Esa sonrisa que daba no era nada bueno.

-¡El niño, quiero al niño!-

Automáticamente había tomado entre sus brazos a Daichi, este empezó a patalear y pelear para que lo bajara, pero su cerebro no lo escuchaba, solo el grito que Oliver había dado.

-¿Cuantos niños hay en tu manada Daichi?- Logro que le prestara atención.

Respirando agitadamente contesto... -No hay mas... yo soy él único.

-Oh... genial- ahora sabían a quien se estaban refiriendo.

-Hilary- Rei grito al ver como los V.A y L.A. empezaron ha llegar a ellos. Esto sería peor que la segunda guerra mundial.

-Háganlo- al escuchar la confirmación de Hiro, quien se había detenido contra la pelea hacía su hermano. Estaba entrando en pánico, al principió no muchos habían llegado a ellos, ahora eran todos.

-Oh oh- Daichi soltó preocupado, no solo él, ella también lo estaba.

-Daichi... ¿tus padres pueden defenderse?- pregunto susurrando, viendo cuan difícil se le hacía a Rei, Lee y Gary detener a los enemigos. Spencer corría para ayudarlos, Bryan y Nicky decapitaban a todo aquel que estuviera en su camino pero no siendo fácil. Vio a Tala y Kai tratar de llegar a ellos y Tyson tratando de detener a su hermano.

-Si... la manada es fuerte, ellos podrán junto con los demás derrotarlos- Daichi había dejado de pelear por el agarre pero estaba asustado, demasiado asustado. Parecían demasiados para su pequeño grupo... -¿Porque?- pregunto al sentir mas fuerte el agarre.

-Hay una opción para poder salvar mas de una vida, pero sera arriesgado e implica correr muy dentro del bosque, algunos irán detrás de nosotros. Y otros se quedaran peleando... estoy segura que Oliver y Hiro al vernos alejarnos ordenaran la retirada. Podríamos salvarnos porque nadie podría perseguirnos, sin embargo estoy segura que lo harán y tendremos que correr muy rápido y buscar un lugar para escondernos.

Lo dijo sin siquiera parar ante cada palabra. Cuando sintió que su capa era acomodada miro al niño, su mirada era asustada pero llena de determinación.

-Bien...- llevo a Daichi detrás de su espalda haciéndolo agarrarse fuerte y no caer porque sino estarían perdidos- es hora de jugar al héroe.

-Si-

No lo pensó dos veces. Se giro y empezó a correr para internarse en el bosque, escuchaba como los gritos de batalla empezaban a alejarse.

-Síganlos- reconoció la orden de Oliver.

-Hilary- la voz de Lee llena de miedo.

-Corre- y el grito de Nicky apoyándola y sugiriendo que corriera mas rápido y así lo haría.

Daichi se sostenía fuerte, y jadeo cuando escucho hojas y ramas siendo pisadas detrás de ellos, no debía parar... o morirían y esa no era una opción ahora.

Esquivando árboles, piedras, ramas secas, raíces, corría sintiéndose perseguida. No podía detenerse debía lograrlos, debían encontrar un lugar seguro, además la capucha se deslizaba hacía atrás por el aire y entre las copas de los árboles delgadas líneas de luz solar se filtraban, era una trampa mortal, ahora se arrepentía de no haber tomado a alguien mas para ayudarla.

Y cuando creía que nada podría empeorar, se encontró con algo tormentoso. Freno cerca de un claro donde el sol resplandecía como una hoguera. El claro era largo y ancho, debería rodearla para evitarla pero era demasiado tarde, los aristócratas estaban detrás. Estaban atrapados.

.

.

.

* * *

**De nuevo siento el retraso, tenía un gran problema... Ese problema se llama ADICCIÓN POR LOS VÍDEO JUEGOS.**

**Soy demasiado adicta a ellos y no hay quien me pare... se necesitan, una mama, un hermano, el novio de la madre y amigos para alejarme de un control. Estuve metida en ellos desde el 15 de sep... hasta ayer. **

**Por eso mi retraso pero volví a encontrar mi pasión por la escritura y esperemos que no encuentre mi Xbox otra vez...**

**Gracias por sus reviews, nos leemos en el próximo cap.**


End file.
